


Quicksilver Change

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is so short now, Cassandra is kick ass, Cuddles, Ear Smut, Elf!Anders, Fenris hates his stupid human feet, Fluff, Friendship to Lovers, Human!Fenris, Justice as a human, M/M, NPC suicide - brief mention but it's there, The ongoing love affair between Fenris and Anders' Elf Ears, canon style violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: A fight on the Wounded Coast leaves Anders, Justice, and Fenris' lives greatly changed. But this sudden change isn't the negative event any of them thought it would be.Can Fenris embrace becoming Human?How will Anders handle being an elf?And how will everybody handle Justice as her own person?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deep thanks to Emotionalmorphine for all his hard work in editing this, supporting me, talking me through the long re-write, and generally putting up with me.
> 
> Extra thanks to all of my readers who enjoyed the first incarnation of this story, gave me excellent advice for a re-write, and cheered me on when I got bogged down. All of you have my love.

Fenris stretched and yawned. Bleary-eyed, he sat up. His mouth was dry, his eyes were gritty, and his chest itched. His fingers ruffled through chest hair, and it was only when he reached his belly, also hair-covered, that he looked down.

White lines covered warm brown skin, as normal. What wasn’t normal was the breadth of his chest or the reddish-brown hairs curling over defined muscles. He tugged on a tuft of hair and winced at the pain. He scrabbled out of bed, his legs shaky and weak. Tall. He was so hairy and tall.

He spun around to stare into the mirror propped up near his bed. Instead of an elf, a human stared back at him - rounded ears, bulging muscles, and stubble on his chin. His muscles were accentuated by the brands that ran along them - brands that were white against his skin but painless. He tried to activate them and found that nothing happened: no light, no pain, no phasing.

He was human and lacking lyrium. He stumbled back from the mirror and tripped over an empty bottle of wine. He hit the floor, his head thumping painfully against the fraying carpet, and lay there groaning. He squinted up at the dusty spider-web covered ceiling and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Eugh.”

His chin was scratchy with stubbly hair. He was covered in hair. It was everywhere. Deep reddish brown curling hair that covered the brands on his chest, the brands on his arms, the brands…

He sat up and looked down at his crotch. A thick mat of tight red curls surrounded his flaccid uncut cock. That was longer and wider. He made a face and slid his hands over his balls. More hair.

“This is...terrible. What happened?” He muttered the words ‘must be Hawke’s fault’ while rolling back up to his feet and grabbing at a half-full bottle of wine sitting on the table near his bed. He took a deep drink and then stared in the mirror again.

He turned sideways and then back to the front. Slowly, he raised one arm and curled it, flexing his bicep. It bulged. A half-smile tilted up his lips and he flexed his chest. Muscles rippled. He turned around and glanced back at the mirror. One eyebrow slid up his face as he flexed his butt.

“I’m covered in hair and muscles. Maybe not so bad.”

He reached down for his leggings and stopped. They were small. Too small. He gave a deep sigh and put the bottle of wine down and turned towards the door of his bedroom. A step forward and he stubbed his toe on the edge of his bed. He hopped on one foot while he growled and wiggled his toes.

“Stupid...big...human feet.”

He muttered his way down the hall, wincing at every sharp object on the floor. The bedroom next to his held an old wardrobe stuffed full of old clothing made for humans. He began to rifle through the pants and shirts in the hopes of finding something that would fit. He had just pulled out a pair of muddy brown pants when his lips pursed into a smile.

Danarius was dead. His lyrium was gone. And he was a human. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought...though...if he was a human...what else had happened? He needed to get dressed and find Hawke. He had a feeling that somebody else in their group had perhaps taken the brunt of whatever spell had originally caused this.

***

Across town, down in the dark underbelly of Kirkwall, Anders was dreaming. He had just been given a glorious sweet berry pie, and he didn’t have to share it. The pie was still warm and had a beautiful golden brown crust. Mouth watering, Anders hefted the pie to take a bite and found himself jostled awake.

He opened his eyes, ready to call down lightning to zap the unsuspecting person who dared to interrupt such a glorious dream, and found himself staring into light brown eyes. Gleaming metal covered the hand currently shaking his shoulder.

“Anders. You must waken. There has been a complication.” The voice was a lovely contralto. Anders knew that voice.

“Justice?”

“Yes. It is I.”

“Am I still dreaming?”

“No. You are not in the Fade. I am separate from you, and you are an elf.”

Anders squinted at Justice. He worked a hand out from under the covers and touched his cheek, his smooth cheek, and followed the line of his jaw back to his now pointy ear. His ear twitched as he touched it.

“Maker’s flaming arse!” Anders sat up and slammed his head into Justice’s armored chest. “Fucking void!”

“Anders. Do not blaspheme.”

“No. No no no. Why am I an elf? Why am I so short? What’s with all the hair on my head? And...why do you look like that?”

“Yesterday there was an abomination and a demon.” Justice crossed her arms over her chest and looked thoughtful. “A spell hit you and then one hit Fenris. You went to sleep. I found myself like this about midnight. I did not wish to wake you and instead allowed you to rest.”

Anders was busy patting his ears. They twitched under his hand, the movement a fluttery sensation. The more agitated he got, the faster they twitched. He tried to calm down, afraid that he’d suddenly become airborne from his ears flapping so hard.

And that’s when it hit him. His chin had been smooth. His big amber eyes widened in alarm and he stumbled from the bed, shoving past Justice towards the only slightly cracked mirror standing in his small room.

“I am so short. Maker, why am I so short?” Anders moaned the words at his reflection. His hair was longer, curled past his shoulders in strawberry waves. His face had become more slender, cheek bones higher...nose…

He patted at his nose. “That didn’t change,” he said under his breath.

He pulled off his too-big tunic and gasped in shock. Gone was the soft spread of springy golden curls. Instead, his chest was a smooth expanse of freckled skin. He inhaled sharply to let out a heartfelt scream, and his pants slid down his smaller hips.

He did scream, then. No hair remained on his body. Arms, legs, chest, groin...smooth. He reached down and palmed his cock, his slimmer cock, and then touched his balls. “Oh Maker. Where did my hair go?”

“Anders. We are missing the bigger picture here.”

“The bigger picture? The bigger picture? Justice! My balls lost their hair. My dick is smaller. I have...I have flappy pointy ears. What, exactly, am I missing?”

“I am human?”

Anders snapped his mouth shut and shook a finger at Justice. She went to talk and he glared at her and began to pace.

“Ok. Ok. There was..a blood mage. Yes. And that abomination...thing.” He wiggled his fingers in the air and then slapped his hands over the sides of his head. He kept them there as he kept pacing. “That blood mage summoned a demon and the abomination thing cast a spell...and for some reason it bounced off the demon and hit me and...Fenris…”

Anders eyes widened further. “Oh...Maker…”

“We should find Fenris…”

“Like hell. I’m going to find Hawke first. If that elf woke up human then I want some serious armor between me and him.”

“You two have been getting along a lot better. Even flirting. Or he has been flirting a lot more with you. Don’t you think?”

“What I think is that I need pants that won’t fall off of me when I inhale.”

Justice watched as Anders walked out to the main room of the clinic still naked. She sighed and wiggled her hands. The gauntlets clanked. She could hear Anders muttering through the curtain that separated the bedroom from the clinic. Slowly, she pulled off one gauntlet.

Her hand had long fingers. Long, walnut colored fingers that looked strong. Capable. She clenched her hand into a fist and watched the skin stretch and the muscles bunch. She pulled off the other gauntlet and placed both on the bed.

With her bare hands, she reached up and touched her face. Her helmet was in the way, so she pulled it off as well. A curling mass of short hair sprung into a nimbus around her head. She touched it, her eyes wide with wonder.

The mirror reflection showed a tall woman with broad shoulder, deep brown eyes, and a wide mouth. She reached for the buckles on her breastplate and began to loosen them so that she could pull off her armor - piece by piece - until she stood in the room in her underclothing.

She was so human now. The last vestiges of her spirit self were already slowly disappearing into the muddle of emotions. Unsure of what to do, she reached down for Anders’ discarded pants and pulled them on, followed by his discarded tunic.

“Oh...of course they fit you.” Anders came stomping back in with another pair of pants, also too big, and a shirt. “These are the smallest things we have.”

“Anders…”

Her voice was rich and warm. It made her pause and touch her throat. “Anders...it will be alright. I am still here with you.”

Anders stopped talking and let his arms go limp. The clothing he was holding fell from his grip. “What do I do? How can I live like this? I was already...before...I was already a mage. Now an elf mage…”

“We will think of something.”

He sniffled and scrubbed a hand over his cheek. “You’re beautiful.” The words were mumbled. “Always knew you would be.”

“It’s just a body.”

“Your body now. You look so human.”

“That is because I am.”

“I couldn’t even keep you safe joined with me. Now you’re human. You’ll never…you’re stuck here now, Justice.”

“We will make this work, Anders.” She reached out for him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. “We will .”

“Alright. I guess we should find Hawke first. Then Fenris. Where’s my coat?”

“I don’t think it will fit you now…”

Anders gasped. “Fuck!”

***

Hawke was having breakfast with Merrill and Isabela. All three women were quiet as they sipped their tea and ate eggs and ham. They had been out to the coast yesterday, and the fighting and walk back had been exhausting. Now, barely awake, they ate in silence.

The silence was broken by the sound of boots stomping towards the dining room. Hawke looked up, her hand gripping her mug, and stood as an elf with long strawberry blond hair dressed in a too big feather-covered coat walked into the room followed by a tall woman in ragged pants and an old tunic. The elf narrowed his eyes at the group and opened his mouth.

He was interrupted by Bodhan’s frantic words of, “but Messere, this is highly irregular...if you would just wait…” And the sound of quick steps. Behind the woman stepped in a tall man dressed in mismatched pants, tunic, and boots. Dark red hair fell into his eyes and reddish stubble decorated his chin.

“Hawke...I woke up human have you seen Anders...”

“Hawke, this is important...I woke up an elf, have you seen Fenris...”

Both the elf and human turned to stare at each other. Fenris reached out and touched one of Anders’ ears. He jumped backwards and slammed into Justice.

“You’re an elf…”

“Fenris?”

Hawke sat back down and picked up her tea cup. Isabela leaned forward to rest her chin on her fist. Merrill opened her mouth and then closed it when Hawke shook her head.

“Who is that with you?”

“Justice. That’s Justice. How come you get to be tall with hair, and I have to be an elf?” Anders asked, pouting.

“I’d happily give you my hair if it would stop you from whining for two seconds so we can figure this out.” Fenris narrowed his eyes at Justice. “You don’t look like a demon.”

“Oh for Andraste’s sake…” Anders started, stopping when Justice laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I am not a demon, nor was I ever one. You are taller.”

“Lucky.”

“Anders, cease your pouting. What has happened has happened. Besides, your coat will trip you if you keep this up.”

“My coat. My coat that is too big to wear!” He threw his arms up and gripped his hair. His ears began to flutter, and he slapped his hands over them. “I hate this.”

Hawke pointed at empty chairs. “Have a seat and eat. We’ll go see Xenon after this.”

Anders plopped down on an empty chair. “We should be seeing Xenon now. And why aren’t you more surprised?”

“We live in Kirkwall. What do you want me to say?” Hawke shrugged and reached for more bacon.

“Justice? Would you like to try some juice?”

“I do not require food. I don’t think. How would I know?”

“A rumbling feeling in the belly?” Merrill rubbed a hand over her abdomen.

“She may not need to eat yet. Give it some time, though.” Anders said.

“Well, she can still join us.” Merrill was beaming at Justice, who cleared her throat and sat next to Anders.

Fenris sighed and took a seat across from Anders. Anders watched him fiddle with his shirt sleeves. The shirt was straining against his muscles and shoulders. It made Anders twitch...and not just his feet.

Anders’ ears flickered. He caught Fenris watching him, and much to his dismay, he could feel them heat. Fenris smirked. That smile made the heat spread down his ears. He glowered across the table at Fenris, which only made the smile broader.

“Stop smirking at me.” Anders ducked his head.

“I was not smirking.”

“That is patently untrue. It’s the ears, isn’t it. I told you, Justice.”

Justice sighed. “Your ears are fine.”

“They are very graceful.” Merrill leaned forward to look at him. “And this is so exciting. Now you can really make a difference in the Alienage! I could share stories of our people with you.”

“I’m not really an elf, Merrill.”

“You look like one.”

“You really are an elf, Anders.” Justice laid a hand on his shoulder. “You need to accept this.”

“If I may say, you are quite lovely. Your hair especially.” Orana said as she put down a plate.

“Thank you Orana…I think.” Anders looked down at his plate of eggs and bacon. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“My pleasure. Here you go Messere, Fenris.” Orana slid a plate in front of him. “If you don’t mind my saying, you look very dashing with your beard.”

“My...beard?”

Orana smiled, curtsied, and left the room.

“Hawke…”

“Eat your breakfast, Fenris. We’ll go see Xenon afterwards.”

“How do I keep the food out of my facial hair?”

Anders took a bite of bacon, grimaced, and slapped a hand over his ear. “I’ll tell you how to clean your beard if you tell me how to get these things to stop wiggling.”

“You have a deal.”

“Excellent. You use a napkin to wipe your face. Your turn.”

Fenris grinned. “Unless you learn at a young age, there is no way to get your ears to stop wiggling.”

“Bastard.”

“It’s cute.”

“I will throw this toast at you…”

“Boys!”

Both glanced at Hawke and then sighed and started eating.

***

“Hawke. You still owe me for that vase.” Xenon’s voice was dusty and full of annoyance. “It was a prized antique.”

“It had a mosaic of dancing fish on it. I did the world a favor by breaking it.”

Xenon sighed, giving up the fight before it truly got going. Instead, he turned his attention to the rest of the group. “Your spirit has a body.”

“And I’m an elf. Which is what I want to talk to you about.”

“And I am human.” Fenris nudged Anders out of the way.

“Explain.” Xenon didn’t move, but the group could feel him focus on Hawke.

“Why me? Oh bother. Look. We went to the Coast for a relaxing day and ended up fighting a blood mage, abomination, and another demon. I think they cast a spell. I saw Anders and Fenris light up like a feast day celebratory fireworks display. We won. We went home.”

“You say they lit up. Meaning their magic and lyrium were activated?” Xenon asked.

“Yes. Justice took exception to the abomination and demon. She really didn’t like the magic being cast.”

“I assume if magic was cast, my brands lit. They do when I am hit by a spell.”

Xenon wheezed quietly as he thought. The group shuffled a little while they waited, Hawke and Merrill drifting away to look a selection of rings and necklaces. Isabela activated Xenon’s Mirror of Changing and fiddled with her hair.

“We might be stuck like this,” Anders whispered to Fenris.

“Nonsense. There must be a cure.”

“Why? Because it’s magic? Was there a cure for your lyrium?”

Fenris’ look was not impressed. “I do not know. I no longer possess the brands.”

“That’s...that’s beside the point.”

“Your ears wiggle even more when you get upset. It’s adorable.”

Anders covered his ears and glared at Fenris. He opened his mouth to retort and was interrupted by Xenon.

“The spell pulled the lyrium and the spirit together. They combined and formed...that.”

“And me being an elf and Fenris being a human?”

“An exchange of essence. Nothing more, nothing less. You still possess your magic, do you not?”

“Er…” Anders wiggled his fingers and watched sparks dance. “Yes?”

“And your lyrium made you strong. Do you not now possess a body that exudes strength?”

“I suppose,” Fenris muttered.

“You are who you are. Now, unless you are purchasing something, please leave.”

Anders turned around and began to trudge out of the emporium. Fenris reached for him and gripped his shoulder, effectively halting him from going anywhere.

“Do you mind? I have a clinic to open.”

“What did he mean?”

Anders turned back to look at Fenris. “He meant that we’re stuck like this. We are who we are. No more, no less. The magic took your lyrium and my spirit and left us like this.”

Fenris’ grip tightened minutely and then he released Anders. “That is...we are...do you need me to walk you home?”

Anders shook his head. He was exhausted. “No. I have Justice with me. I just...I just want to go home.” He didn’t look at the group, just waited for Justice to join him and then headed back to the clinic.

***

“I never realized how tall everything is in the clinic.”

“You used to be a lot taller. Do we need to get shorter stools? Or desks?”

“No. But I do need to gather up materials to go to the Blooming Rose. I go see them in a couple of days, and I’m low on potions.”

“So we will go gather herbs. It is no trouble.”

Anders tugged at his long hair and then settled on a cot. “Justice?”

“Yes?”

“Are you...alright?”

Justice sat down next to Anders. “I think so. I appear to be healthy and whole. My memories, my goals, my thoughts are all mine. And yet...yet there is so much more now. And less. More feelings. More sensations. But less…”

“You aren’t a spirit anymore?”

“I am in between, I think.”

“You’ll never be able to return to the Fade.”

“No. Though I never thought it possible to begin with. But I still have you and your friendship, and I will accept that in place of the Fade. Perhaps, in a way, I have found a home.”

Anders tilted sideways and rested against Justice’s side. “It’s actually kind of nice to have you back, and not in a corpse. I’ve missed our talks.”

“As have I. I miss the Wardens and the certainty of our mission with them. I see our goals here, and they are both clear and muddied. I fear that my newly acquired humanity will keep me from reaching them. That it will twist my purpose.”

“If you’re no longer a spirit, it means you can’t be twisted. It means you can make mistakes and learn from them.”

“I will have to think on this...and what it means to our goals. My goals.”

“They’re mine too.”

Justice pressed back against Anders’ shoulder. “Perhaps it is Just that this happened to us now, before…”

“Before?”

Justice shook her head. “We should gather herbs before it gets too late.”

“...Justice…”

“And then you will need dinner and rest. Yes, this is actually better for both of us. I can work and you can get the nourishment and rest you need. I will focus on making sure you are healthy.”

“Oh now that’s just so much better.”

Justice laughed and then covered her mouth. Anders snorted, his eyes widening at the explosion of mirth. His shoulders shook as laughter welled up in him. He nudged Justice.

“Herbs, Anders.”

“Hah. Alright. Come on. At least there’s two of us now to scare off bandits.”

Fenris was standing outside the clinic when they exited. Anders slowed to a stop and stared at the much taller man. Fenris raised an eyebrow at the sacks and baskets they were carrying. The scrutiny made Anders pinch his lips together.

“Are you hurt?”

“No?”

“Then we’re closed.”

Justice laid a hand on Anders’ shoulder. “That’s rude. Fenris, what is it you require?”

“I came to make sure Anders and you were well. Are you...going out?”

“We have herbs to gather. Anders works at the Blooming Rose tomorrow and that will require salves and potions for sexually transmitted diseases.”

Anders groaned and tried to hide behind his hair. But instead of teasing Anders, Fenris nodded. “That is very generous of you both. I will come with you.”

“Perfectly capable on my own. Our own.” Anders scowled at Fenris.

“If Fenris goes then I can stay with the clinic open and treat those with lesser wounds.”

“But…”

“You should come with us. The Coast can be dangerous,” Fenris said to Justice.

“You know what, Fenris? I usually do this on my own. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Fenris stroked one hand over his stubble. “True. You are an accomplished battle mage. I have seen you fight off many foes. However, you are smaller now and this could cause confusion in a battle. Your staff is longer. Your hands smaller. And while Justice is formidable looking, she is unarmed. I have a sword and can help guard you while you both gather herbs.”

Anders’ nose scrunched up as he glared at Fenris. Then he turned to frown at Justice. “I want you with me. What if Templars came down here? I know you aren’t a mage, but still. You have no sword…”

“It would make you happy?”

“It would. And you’re going to stick around until I say yes, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Fenris said.

“Dammit. Fine, you can come. But you’ll be bored.”

“If we have this solved, then allow me to lock the clinic. And then we can go.” Justice pulled out a key to the door. While she fought with the lock, Fenris stepped in closer to Anders. He hesitated and then brushed back a loose lock of hair. Anders stared up at him, eyes wide.

“Even as an elf your hair is in your face.”

“Fen…”

“You think I would be turned off by this change?”

“I think that with Justice separate, it might cause you to change your mind about...about the flirting we’d started.”

“I thought maybe you might not enjoy my height. Or my hair. All of it.”

“You do have a lot of hair.”

“It’s everywhere. I do not approve.”

“We’re ready to go now.” Justice looked between the two of them. “Unless...you are not ready?”

“No. No we are.”

“Then we will follow you, Anders.”

Anders cleared his throat and started towards the Lowtown lift. Behind him walked Fenris and Justice. He could hear their stilted conversation. Fenris sounded like he was searching for topics while Justice answered him efficiently and then went quiet. It made him smile, both of them trying so hard to get along. When he stepped into the lift, it was with a bit of a bounce in his step.

***

“What has happened to you? And who’s tall, fair, and beautiful?” Jethann leaned against the door jamb to the room Anders used for his exams at the Blooming Rose.

“Oh hey, Jethann. Blood mages, demons...you know, a Tuesday with Hawke. Alright Betha, you’re all healed. Here’s a salve for any extra issues. I’d like to see you in a week.”

“Right, Healer. Thank you. And I do love your hair.”

“Thanks, Betha. I appreciate it.”

Betha sauntered past Jethann. Jethann winked at her and then slipped into the room. He hopped up on the exam table and smiled. “So...Anders…”

“I know. I’m short.”

“You’re gorgeous, and you know it. Even more gorgeous, I gotta say. And who’s your friend?”

Anders glanced back at Justice. She shifted, her armor clinking.

“That’s Justice, she’s like a sister.”

“Huh. Well then. Hello beautiful Justice.” Jethann winked. “Lovely to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure.”

Anders nodded in encouragement and Justice smiled.

“So, how are you feeling? Any pains? Rashes? Itching?”

“Sweetheart, you know I keep an extra vial of that salve in my room for just in case. Though I do have a sore wrist.”

Jethann held out his left hand. Yellowing bruises marred his smooth almond skin. Anders traced the fading outline of a thumb print.

“Who did this to you?”

Jethann swallowed. Easy charm slid away as his shoulders curled forward.

“Templar did it to me.”

Justice’s armor creaked as she shifted. Anders shook his head. “Not now, Justice.”

“It is…”

“Not now. Did they ban him?”

“A woman actually, and yes.”

The bruise melted away under cool blue healing magic. Anders waited and then reached for the ties on Jethann’s shirt. He didn’t say anything, and Anders took that as consent to continue.

A bruise under his collarbone was revealed. Several over his stomach. One on his side, the rounded edges familiar. Anders traced the curve of the bruise, and Jethann shuddered as healing magic seeped under his skin.

“You weren’t going to tell me of this.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” One corner of Jethann’s lips quirked up. “Though finally getting your hands on my bare skin was worth it.”

Anders huffed out a laugh. “Anything else?”

“Nothing else that needs healing, Handsome. But you need help. Seriously, where did you get the pants?”

“They’re mine!”

“Oh, sweet thing, I think we can do better than too-big pants and a ratty shirt. Give me a few and I’ll be back. And don’t argue. It’s the least I can do.”

Jethann slid off the exam table. Still tying up his shirt, he sauntered from the room. Behind Anders, Justice’s armor gave another jingle.

“It’s fine, Justice.”

“We should discover the name of this templar. They are dangerous.”

“And do what? Sneak into the Gallows and kill them? Write a sternly worded letter? What can we do that we haven’t already tried.”

“Their abuses extend to more than simply mages.”

Anders turned so that he could look at Justice. Tears shone in her eyes, visible proof of how upset she was.

“What can we do?”

“We fight back. We show them that we will not be cowed. That people are not pawns to be injured, moved, used.”

“Justice…”

“I could not protect you while we were in the Wardens. I will not fail while in Kirkwall.”

Anders was saved from answering by Jethann walking back into the room with a pile of clothes in his arms. He dumped the clothes onto the exam table, picked up a tunic, and held it out.

“Let’s see about getting you some clothes that actually fit, hmm?”

Anders turned so he could look down at the pile of clothes and then back to Jethann. Jethann grinned. “Well? Off with those rags, Anders. Let’s see what we can do.”

Anders glanced back at Justice, blushed at Jethann, and slowly pulled off his too-big shirt. Jethann’s hum of appreciation had him grabbing the tunic and tugging it on. Jethann laughed and picked up a pair of leggings.

“Have any smalls?”

Jethann’s smile grew wider and he picked up a pair of silky blue smalls. Anders groaned and slumped.

“Come on, Anders. Let’s get you into something that actually fits.”

“Oh Maker…”

***

“Why do these not fit?” Fenris pulled off his boots and threw them across the room. Next to him were several other pairs of boots. Fenris picked up a pair and pulled them on. He stood up, stomped around his room, and then hopped up and down.

He looked down at the calf-high dusty scuffed black leather. He flexed his feet. They felt mostly ok. Warm now that he had socks on. And the boots protected him from the floor. He hated it. He hated the boots and his big feet and how tall he was.

His fist met the wall. Plaster and dust drifted down as he panted. He didn’t want this change, this sudden upending in his life. He had been happy as an elf, or at least used to it. He missed the little things that made up life as an elf: the better hearing, the clearer night vision, the ability to read the room through his feet.

He picked up his sword and slid it through the back sheath he had bought yesterday. Satisfied that he was dressed and armed, he headed out of his room and down the stairs.

Hightown was filled with people. Mid-day was a popular time to promenade, shop at the market, and visit the Chantry. Fenris rarely went out during this time of day. As an elf, he was too visible. A solitary elf amongst the nobility rarely garnered anything but snide remarks. His lyrium and large sword swiftly silenced the nobles, but they still stared.

He swiftly walked through the throngs of people. The armorer that he sought was at the edge of the Hightown market place, and he didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary making his way there. He dodged small groups and nodded curtly to men and women alike.

It took him a while to notice that nobody was side-eyeing him. There were several ladies ogling him, though. It was...odd. Uncomfortable. He nodded to the women and watched as they all giggled. One waved back, her fingers making a come hither motion. Fenris shook his head, and the woman pouted.

He tried to put it out of his mind as he took the stairs down a level. But it was hard to not notice that people were smiling at him. Men tilted their hats. Women fluttered fans and nodded. Nobody sneered at him. Nobody stepped away in fear.

The door jangled as he pushed it open and stepped into the low room of the smithy. A broad soot-covered man wiped his hands on a dirty cloth and smiled.

“Afternoon, Messere. How may I be of service?”

Fenris hesitated before stepping forward. “I need a set of armor made. Something flexible and light that won’t hinder my sword swing.”

“Best I can do is a scale mail. Iff’n want somethin more flexible, a cured, studded leather would suit ya better. My partner is a leatherworker and can do that.”

Fenris stroked his chin. “Is it sturdy enough to turn aside a blade?”

“Not as good as, say, chain or scale. Scale can be flexible as chain but overlapping like leather.”

Fenris tapped his chin. “Can you do the scale in black?”

The smith grinned. “Aye. Blackened silverite. Light as a feather, and best damn protection out there. Cost a pretty penny.”

“That’s what I want, then.”

“Good. Let’s get some measurements, and I’ll give ya a price. Will take a bit. Not if ya want a full set.”

“I do. I can wait.”

“While we’re at it. How bout a new sword? Somethin ta match the armor? I have a weapon smith friend.”

Fenris touched the hilt of his sword. “Yes. I think that sounds perfect.”

“Ya won’t be disappointed. I promise ya.”

Thirty minutes later, Fenris strode from the shop. It didn’t hit him till he was halfway home that the smith hadn’t tried to overcharge him. Nor had he bickered about a knife-ear being in his shop. Fenris had been treated like any other person...like a human...like he mattered.

***

Two days later and Anders was tired of being an elf. The Blooming Rose had been easy, but dealing with Darktown toughs was much harder since he’d become pocket sized. When he had been human, he had loomed over the bandits, Carta members, and other organized crime with no problem. His statue combined with his magic made him a formidable foe. Now he sat at chest height with a lot of the human men. And the dwarves just scoffed. The refugees and other poor didn’t much care, but from dock workers to guard, Anders was having a void of a time with the way people viewed him as an elf.

“Listen, Knife-ear, ya ain’t healing me. Where’s the Healer? He’s been missing for the last several days.” The man had missing teeth and breath that could fell an archdemon. Anders gritted his teeth at the slur, the fourth one that day, and tried to remember that he was there to help.

“I’m the only healer here. And if you don’t wish for my help, leave.”

The man grabbed Anders by the front of his tunic and shook him. “I came to be healed. Find him.”

An armored hand landed on the man. “Release Anders. Either allow him to heal you, or please vacate the premises.”

The man glared up at Justice but released Anders. “Fine. Heal me. But ain’t giving you nothin.”

“Aren’t you glad it’s a free clinic, then?” Anders set to work fixing the man’s broken arm. When the bone was mended and the bruising subsided, he stood back. “Done.”

“Damn knife-ears,” The man muttered. Anders received no thanks, just some spit on his bare feet before the man left.

“And I think that’s all I can handle today.”

“You need to learn to look past the injustice meted out by the people. It is only through showing them that you are...that magic is a gift...” Justice closed her mouth and sighed. “They are all ungrateful.”

“In the last three hours I’ve been called knife-ear four times, propositioned twice, and spit on. I’m closing the clinic. I need a drink. Are you coming with me or staying here?”

Justice’s armor creaked as she sat down at her desk. “I shall stay here. Do not be foolish while you are out.”

“What? You don’t want to come with me? You know, nag at me about drinking. Nag at me to eat.” Anders asked while gathering up dirty towels.

“I make your friends uncomfortable. Besides, I can stay and work on our manifesto.”

Anders gathered up the last towel and dumped them all in a basket. He washed his hands at the pump, made sure his hair was up in its bun, and then grabbed his staff.

Justice was slumped at the desk. The spirit looked dejected. Anders stopped moving to look at her. “Hey. I’m upset, I’m tired, and I’m angry. And I’m taking it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Justice turned to look at Anders. “I understand, Anders. You require a break. And I know I should go with you to protect you, but...it is hard watching your friends stare. It makes me...uncomfortable..”

“Look. I’ll cut through Hawke’s mansion and hit up the Hanged Man from Hightown. That should keep me safer, right? And I promise to not get drunk. Just have a few drinks and some dinner. And then I’ll come home and we’ll work on the manifesto together. I promise.” Justice nodded. Anders smiled before he turned and let himself out of the clinic.

The trek up Hawke’s mansion went smoother this time thanks to his much better fitting clothing gifted by Jethann. The long tunic and leggings fit well and were comfortable. He was barefoot - but that seemed to be the way all elves walked. And with good reason. His feet were tougher and yet read the ground he walked on - almost like another sense.

As he climbed the stairs up to the main level of Hawke’s mansion, he found himself curling his toes as he walked. The wood of the stairs was cool and smooth against his feet. The added sensations were pleasing, though why and how he couldn’t say. He just knew that feeling the solid ground beneath him was important. Even the dust mattered.

Stepping through the main house brought new sensations. The cold marble, the soft rugs, the warmth from the fireplace - all of it was registered with his feet. The sensations kept him occupied even as he walked through Hightown and felt the worn cobblestones that made up the road.

He was so distracted that he failed to see a man step out of a shop. Anders ran into him and bounced back. The man was tall and slender, obviously a nobleman, and surrounded by personal guards.

“I beg your pardon.” Anders nodded to the man.

The man sniffed and waved his hand. “Take care of him.”

Anders opened his mouth to say something witty and unwise when he found his arm in a vice grip. A well-armored man smiled down at him. “See here, knife-ear. You just accosted Lord Cyril. And he hates being bothered by little upstart rabbits who think they can just ponce through Hightown. Who owns you.”

“Owns me. There’s no slavery…”

“Your employer.”

“I apologized. I was busy thinking as I walked and ran into him. Now, if you’ll just let me go...”

“Get aload of this uppity rabbit. Judging by your clothes, you’re some poor beggar. We don’t allow beggars around here.” The man picked Anders up and started towards the stairs down to Lowtown.

Anders swung wildly. His fist slammed into the man’s shoulder. Anders was sure he did no damage, but the man stopped and dropped him all the same. He landed on his shoulder and heard a crack. Pain radiated down his arm and across his collarbone.

“Did you...punch me?” The armored man was glaring at him. His friends, who had been content to watch the entire incident, straightened and moved to surround Anders. “This little pissant thinks he can hit me.”

Anders wasn’t sure who kicked him first. An armored boot slammed into his side, and he curled up to protect his head as boots and fists rained down on him. Pain blossomed along his back, his hip, his legs, and his bare feet. He curled in tighter and groaned as he felt a rib snap. A boot came down on his ankle and the pain vibrated up his leg. Another boot caught his lower back and dragged up to dig into one kidney.

The fists and feet stopped long enough for him to be picked up by the back of his shirt and thrown down the stairs leading to Lowtown. Anders tightened his arms around his head and grunted with pain as his left arm took the hit to the stairs. He rolled and landed with a loud crack. Pain burst over already injured skin as he landed on his staff and it shattered. The harsh laughter from the top of the stairs floated down and then was suddenly silenced.

The sounds of fists hitting flesh and armor filled the air. There were curses bitten off and the sound of the nobleman yelling. It seemed to go on forever before the noises ceased. There was a growl and the nobleman whimpering something like an apology.

Anders waited to straighten. He didn’t want to expose his face and head if somebody else decided to kick it in. Footsteps grew near and then a large hand wrapped around his wrist to slowly pull his arm down.

“Anders?” Fenris’ shocked face came into view.

“Oh. Hello, Fenris.”

Fenris’ lips tightened at how breathy Anders’ voice was.

Anders began the task of straightening his bruised and bloody body. His left arm hung limply at his side, and he groaned in pain.

Fenris was tapping his foot impatiently. At the sight of Anders’ arm, he gave a growl and bent over. He scooped Anders up with no warning, gathering Anders against his chest and heading further into Lowtown.

“Hey!”

“Hush. We’re going to the Hanged Man. We’re practically there.”

Anders whimpered all the way to the tavern. Every step made his ribs grind together and his arm throb. He buried his face against Fenris’ chest and tried to keep his breathing even, though it was hard with the fast pace Fenris had set.

He let out a broken moan when Fenris opened the door to the Hanged Man. Fenris eyed the off-duty templars seated at a back table, the off-duty guardsmen who were clustered near the bar, and the on-duty templar leaning against a wall and chatting with a serving girl.

A drunk man bumped into Fenris and belched in Anders’ face. “Wotcha got? Bloodied up knife-ear? Bring ‘em here for a bit o’ sport?”

Fenris shoved the drunk to the side and continued to the stairs to the second floor. Behind him, the drunk man yelled out suggestions to Fenris on ways to “use the pretty elf in his arms.” Anders cowered against Fenris’ chest.

“Look, just take me to the clinic…”

Fenris stopped outside of Varric’s room. “I am not carrying you through Darktown like this. Varric will have healing potions and bandages. We can get you cleaned up and your arm set before you return home. Next time, bring Justice.”

“This is unjust,” Ander said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said that it is unjust. The way elves are treated is unjust.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and opened the door to Varric’s room. Varric was sitting at his table with Hawke, Isabela, and Sebastian. They all looked up when Fenris stepped in.

“Sweet Maker!” Sebastian shoved his chair back and stood. “What happened? Who is this?”

“Hey, Fenris. It’s Fenris. There was a magical issue, and he’s a human now,” Hawke said.

“And the bloody elf in his arms?”

“That’s Anders. What happened?” Isabela asked while leaping up to rush to them.

“He was accosted in Hightown,” Fenris turned away from Isabela to keep her from touching him.

“Broody, you can put him on my bed. I’ll get the healing kit.” Varric stood and went to a chest that sat against the back wall.

“Maker, that’s Anders? He’s an elf?” asked Sebastian.

“Not now, Sebastian. Can’t you see he’s been hurt?” Hawke asked, moving to the bed to help Fenris settle Anders.

“Of course, I apologize, Anders.” Sebastian stopped talking and instead went to the door of Varric’s room. “Shall I get a basin of water?”

“Yes. Perfect. Thank you,” Hawke said.

Anders groaned as Fenris pulled a knife from his hip scabbard and cut a long slit in his tunic to peel it off him. Isabela took the cloth from Fenris and then tutted at Anders.

“Oh Anders. Your chest…you had such lovely chest hair.”

“Elves are hairless, Izzy,” Anders said around a groan of pain.

Fenris’ lips twitched. “Humans are hairy. Everywhere. Especially on the face.”

“You have to shave to remove it, silly,” Isabela said.

“I did...I shaved the second day I was human.” Fenris rubbed at his scruff and grumbled.

“You have to shave daily. Daily. Not just once.” Isabela sat on the bed and pet Anders’ hair. “That’s some bad bruising on your chest, sweetie.”

Anders’ pale, freckled skin was marred with large purpling bruises over his ribs and around to his back. One hip was swelling and almost black from the bruising. He pressed along the bruises over his ribs and winced.

“A broken rib. The bruising is extensive. There are splinters stuck in my back from my broken staff.”

“There are templars downstairs, Anders. You cannot use your magic,” Fenris said.

“We need to wrap that arm. Then, if we can get him turned over, I can remove the splinters from his back. Then we can get some healing potion into him,” Isabela said.

Anders whimpered as they splinted his arm and then helped him roll over. Isabela climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. She pulled out a dagger with a narrow sharp silverite blade, bent over Anders, and carefully began to extract the long, thin slivers of wood.

Fenris watched as Isabela deftly pulled each splinter from Anders’ back. Anders barely moved when she cut into him, just hissed and wiggled his feet. Isabela hummed and whispered as she worked, rubbing circles into Anders’ skin in between each splinter.

Fenris shift uncomfortably. His hands clenched as Isabela touched Anders. He wanted to be the one to help him, to ease his hurt. Fenris shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the toes of his dusty leather boots.

“I shall make sure you arrive at the clinic safely once you are healed here. In the future, perhaps I should walk you around Kirkwall.”

The entire group stared at Fenris. Fenris shifted at the attention. Isabela stood and took the towel given to her by Sebastian and wiped down Anders’ back.

“There you go, Sparklefingers. And here’s a healing potion. Why don’t we let Fenris finish taking care of him, and we go down and get drinks?” Isabela’s voice ended on bright laughter.

“Don’t hurt him anymore than he already is, Broody. We rather like Blondie.”

“Varric.” Fenris frowned at Varric.

“Yell if you need us.” Varric ushered the group from the room and closed his door.

Anders grimaced. “If I drink the potion, my arm will set crooked. You can rub it into the wounds on my back to get them to stop bleeding.”

Fenris carefully sat on the bed. He uncorked the healing potion, but hesitated. “Do I just pour it on your back?”

“You can. But you’ll need to rub the potion into the wounds.” Anders voice was muffled by the blanket. “You don’t have to..”

“I just do not wish to hurt you further.” Fenris frowned. “It was strange. When I hit the men assaulting you, my attacks were as strong. I could not pull out their hearts, but…”

“You had the lyrium for a long time. Magic...whatever happened to us...it left you with the enhanced strength.”

“What were you left with?”

“A spirit who can now nag me out loud and a deeper mana well.”

“Next time, bring Justice.”

“Can you see her and Sebastian in the same room? Mind boggling.”

Fenris snorted and poured a little of the potion on Anders’ back. The viscous liquid slid over the cuts, and Fenris gently rubbed it into Anders’ skin.

“Your hand feels bigger.”

“You are smaller. Finer boned.” Fenris trailed his hand down Anders’ spine.

Anders flushed. The red spread down his shoulders and tinged the top of his back. Fenris traced over the blush with one finger tip. Anders ears twitched.

“Your ears are so expressive.”

“Yours didn’t move much.”

Fenris poured more potion onto Anders’ back and rubbed it into the cuts and bruises. “It was trained out of me. Slaves do not wish to telegraph their thoughts to their masters. You have never hidden your feelings. Not when you were human and certainly not now.”

“I’d probably have had an easier time if I could hide my thoughts.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I am sorry I was not fast enough.”

Fenris help him roll back over. He poured more healing potion on Anders’ chest to rub into the bruises.

“Don’t apologize. That asshole would have done this to a different elf.”

“Still. You are my responsibility. My mage. Or...I mean…”

Anders’ ears twitched forward. “Your... mage?”

“I had told Hawke that I would watch the mages of our group. Merrill is now with her and Isabela. She has them and Varric watching out for her. But you have no one else.”

“I have Justice.”

“Who let you leave the clinic alone. I should have...I should have thought about all this. You being an elf. Me guarding you.”

“I don’t need a guard.”

“It is too bad that I have been doing it for so long, then.”

Anders glared at Fenris. “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.”

Fenris laughed. It burst from him and left him gasping for air. Anders’ glare grew the longer Fenris laughed.

“You...you joined with a Spirit. You give your money and food away. You were just beaten and thrown down stairs.”

“Well…”

“How many times did you try to escape the tower?”

“Seven...stop laughing...”

“I think perhaps you are just too stubborn to see that you do, indeed, need somebody to watch out for you.”

“Oh, and you’re that person?.”

Fenris smiled. “I have been for a long time now.”

***

“I maintain that this is embarrassing.”

“Your ankle was swelling. Nobody has seen us. Now stop bitching.”

Anders pouted. He was being carried by Fenris down the stairs from Hawke’s mansion. It jostled his arm, but was better than limping his way through Darktown.

“You are even lighter than before, though not by much.”

“I was plenty heavy before.”

“You were not. Skin and bones do not weigh much, Anders. And you never ate enough. I will have to remedy that.”

Anders made a noise like a pig bladder deflating. “First Justice...now you….I’m fine.”

“So much denial.”

Fenris smiled at the gaping shock on Anders’ face. He was enjoying the teasing and carrying Anders. He reached over Anders’ body to open the door leading from the basement to Darktown. When the door was closed behind him, he hoisted Anders higher and headed for his clinic.

The clinic doors were open and Justice was putting away bandages when Fenris stepped into the open room. Anders’ grumbles had Justice looking up. She quickly placed the bandages in their basket and began walking towards them.

“What is wrong with Anders? Who did this to him?”

“Humans who have been taken care of. I brought him home.”

She held out her arms, and Fenris carefully transferred Anders to them. She continued to examine his face as she held Anders.

“He is my responsibility, and I allowed this to happen. That you would make sure he arrived safely shows your honor. I thank you, Fenris.”

Anders grumbled and wiggled in Justice’s arms. “If you’d put me down, I could heal myself.”

“Did Anders cause this?”

“In this case, no. He was an elf in Hightown and had the bad luck to bump into the wrong human.”

“And this injustice happens frequently?”

“Yes.”

“I’m right here,” Anders groused.

“I must discuss some ideas with Hawke. Then, perhaps, we can find a way to keep him safer.”

Justice turned and put Anders down on a cot. Ignoring the growl of annoyance, she turned back around and hesitated. “I do not...know...how to thank you. We have been together for so long. I know that you have, in the past, seen me as a demon. Do you still think of me as such?”

“I do not know. Part of me wishes to rail at you. To call you demon. The rest of me admits that perhaps you kept Anders safe. He surely isn’t capable on his own.”

“Hey!”

“I will be back down here tomorrow. He has need of a staff and I need help finding clothes. Perhaps you would join us and could find some clothing as well?”

  
“I should say no. I have no need of such finery...”

“Oh come on, Justice. I’ll go if you go.” Ander said while healing the still cracked rib. “Please?”

“You wish to go shopping with Fenris?”

“I mean, if it’ll get you out of my old pants and into clothes that fit, then I think we can manage to close the clinic for a bit. I want to do something for you. Something nice. Before, you were joined with a corpse. Then with me. Now, you’re your own person and...well...please?”

“Very well. For Anders’ sake. And only if he eats while we are out.”

“Of course.” Fenris inclined his head. “I will be down around breakfast time.”

“We look forward to tomorrow, then.”

Fenris stared at Anders for a second and then smiled. “I do as well.”

Fenris said his good-byes before cutting back through Hawke’s mansion to make his way back to the Hanged Man. Thoughts of the next day whirled through Fenris’ head. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to invite Justice, but it had seemed the right thing. Still, he had no idea where to shop for clothing for her, and Anders had looked determined to get Justice something nice, not merely random pants and tunics.

Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill were back in Varric’s room. He collapsed onto a chair and sprawled out. The sprawling was one of his favorite things since he had become human. He could get a good hunch, and his body took up a lot of space. He luxuriated in the feeling of his physical presence matching his martial talents for a couple minutes and then cleared his throat.

“Anders is safe in his clinic.”

Isabela hummed. “And were you sweet to him?”

“If by sweet you mean carried him as he complained, then yes.”

“Aww. No cuddling? No whispered promises?”

Fenris sighed. “I need your help. Not just yours, Isabela. I am taking Anders to purchase an appropriate staff tomorrow. His broke when he fell, and he should not be without a weapon.”

“Why do you need our help with picking out a staff?”

“Justice is coming with us. She needs clothing.”

Merrill clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. “Oh! She’s so lovely. I’d love to help. What’s she wearing now?”

“Anders’ old pants and tunic.”

Isabela and Hawke laughed while Merrill gasped in horror. “That’s...horrible. Yes. I’d like to come with you. I’m sure Izzy and Hawke do as well. Plus, I’ve been wanting to spend more time with Justice. She seems lonely.”

“How can a spirit be lonely, Daisy?” Varric asked.

“Well, but she’s not just a spirit now. See, the spell pulled her from Anders but gave her a human body. She’s not human, but she’s not spirit. And...she is probably dealing with...well. I would need to spend more time with her, but I should imagine that being joined with Anders for so long has resulted in her learning how to be a bit...more...mortal…”

“I think we can come with you tomorrow. Maybe take Justice for some private girly stuff while you and Anders shop.” Hawke waggled her eyebrows at Fenris.

Fenris grimaced. “There is also the matter of them sleeping in Darktown…”

Everybody at the table sat up and leaned forward. Varric held out a hand to Isabela, who grumbled and reached into her top for a small coin pouch. She pulled out a sovereign and dropped it into Varric’s outstretched hand. Fenris slouched lower in his seat.

“Anders is at risk in Darktown. I would have the mansion cleaned so that they could stay with me.”

“I knew it. Broody, you’re sweet on our healer.” Varric slapped the table and laughed.

“I thought he just wanted to shag Anders…” Isabela said.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at Isabela. “Is it so surprising that I wish Anders to be safe?”

“Well, you two did fight like cats and dogs.” Hawke said.

“I take great pleasure in riling Anders up, this is true. Mainly because I can. We started off on the wrong foot. A possessed mage is never someone I would feel comfortable just opening up to. You should understand why, Hawke. But…”

“Things change.”

“Yes. And now he needs aid. He will not ask for it. He will sit down in his clinic and work himself to death.”

“And Justice? What about her?”

“Where one goes, so goes the other. I would have them both at the mansion.” Fenris tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair. “It is different for me now. I walk in the market and people see a human, not an elf. My markings are nothing more than decoration. I am free. But he is not. And I feel...there is still so much anger at Danarius, but I also feel hope for the first time.”

“You’re more open now,” Hawke said. “More willing to share your feelings.”

“I am, perhaps, more willing to admit I need the help. For Anders. What happened today should show us all that he will always put himself into dangerous situations. He needs a keeper.”

Isabela snorted. “He’s a big boy. I won’t let you move him into your mansion just so that you can play templar over him. He’s had enough of that in his life. He’s a good friend, Fenris. If you want this, then you need to be serious about it. I won’t let him be hurt.”

“Fenris wouldn’t hurt him. Not on purpose,” Merrill said. “I think it’s a grand idea.”

“Oh Kitten, you are always so romantic,” Isabela said.

“I know. But perhaps this is a way for them both to find happiness. And for Justice to find balance here.”

“Meet us at my place just before breakfast. We’ll make sure Anders and Justice eat and then we’ll all go shopping,” said Hawke.

“Listen Broody, I have a suggestion on your mansion issue. You’re a human now, but you need legitimacy. Hawke here can make you a part of her family and then you can purchase the deed to the mansion as Fenris Hawke,” Varric said.

Hawke grinned. “Aww. Another brother! Family! How does that work?”

“There’s some paperwork to make him a Hawke. Then we petition for the mansion. I’ll get the paperwork together tomorrow and then look into some workers to start fixing up the place. Get an actual roof on that thing before winter hits.”

Fenris’ eyes widened. “Winter. Anders will need warmer clothes.”

The group chuckled. “Aww, you have it bad for him,” Hawke said.

Fenris grumbled. He waved his hand at the serving girl who had stuck her head into the room. “Bottle of red. Please.”

“The good stuff, we’re celebrating,” Varric said. The serving girl bobbed a curtsy and left.

“We are?” Fenris asked.

“Yeah. We’re celebrating you pulling your head out of your ass and making a move on Anders. Maker knows, he won’t make the first move,” Hawke said, her voice teasing.

Fenris rolled his eyes at the laughter. He relaxed into his slouch, content in the knowledge that Anders would be taken care of.

***

Hawke showed up at the clinic early the next morning. Justice and Anders were busy sorting herbs into piles and wrapping them into bundles. Small bundles were already hanging from the wall to dry. Hawke knocked on the door frame and smiled when they both looked up.

“Ready for some breakfast?”

“We thought we were meeting Fenris. What are you doing here?” Anders asked.

“Merrill wanted to go shopping with Justice and Isabela and I wanted to help Merrill. So I thought I’d come down and get you two. Make sure you were ready.”

“We are grateful for your invitation, but we have work to do before we leave to go shopping. The herbs must be sorted.”

“Come on, come have breakfast up at my mansion. The herbs will wait. Merrill is really hoping to see you.”

“I don’t know, Hawke. We’re supposed to meet Fenris…” Anders said

“And he’s going to be at breakfast. Upstairs. In my dining room. What is it with you two?”

“We ate. And frankly, Justice is right, we could get a bit more work done before we go shopping.”

“You ate.”

“Anders is correct. We broke bread earlier this morning in between the child with congestion and the dwarf with the stab wounds. So, as you can see, we can work a bit more before it is time.”

“I thought something like this would happen. Bodhan told me that you had been gone for a bit,” Fenris said as he walked through the door of the clinic.

“Anders said he ate, and Justice agreed and…” Hawke waved her hands at both Anders and Justice.

“Go on upstairs. They will join you shortly,” Fenris said.

Hawke huffed, but left. Fenris made sure she was gone before turning to smile at Anders and Justice. “I was going to break my fast at Hawke’s home. She invited all three of us.”

“We had bread…”

“When?”

“Oh, um. That dwarf was what? A couple hours ago?”

“Yes. And then it was an old woman, two workers from the Rose, and a City Guard.”

Fenris stared at Anders. Anders kicked at a cot, making him chuckle. “So you were up before dawn healing. And then you ate some bread?”

“Yes. I woke up...hungry. The bread was...good?” Justice pursed her lips while she wrapped twine around a bundle of herbs. “I suppose it was fine.”

“It was dry and stale...oh fine, Fenris. Come on, Justice. I bet Hawke has some fruit.” Anders carefully stacked the bundles of herbs and began putting away the twine, scissors, and other assorted items on his desk.

“You do enjoy fruit,” Justice said.

“I do as well. Berries and apples. Bananas if we can get them,” Fenris said.

“And Hawke has fruit?”

“Most likely, yes,” Fenris said to Justice.

“Anders. We should go eat at Hawke’s.”

Anders chuckled at Justice.

***

The market was brimming with people and noise. Hawke led them through the crowd towards a destination only she knew of. Anders walked next to Fenris and tried to ignore the giggling he could hear from Isabela and Merrill behind him. Instead, he watched Justice examine a small orangy-yellow fruit in her hand.

“What is this?” Justice asked.

“A nectarine. They grow in Rivain. There was some in the market this week,” Hawke said.

Justice bit into the nectarine and hummed. She licked the juice from her fingers. “It is quite good. I approve.”

“Try not to lick your fingers while we’re out in public, Justice,” Anders chided.

“How else do I clean my hands?”

“Oh! I have a handkerchief. Hold on. It’s...somewhere.” Merrill started patting at her pouches. She rummaged in one and pulled out a square of embroidered linen. She dodged a couple people so that she could offer it to Justice. “Here.”

“I...wipe my hands on it?”

“Once you’re done. Go ahead and finish. I’ll hold it for you. You are doing so well, Justice. So well!”

Anders glanced at Fenris and shrugged. Fenris nodded at Justice, and Anders looked over to see that Isabela had insinuated herself between Merrill and Justice.

“So, Justice...you are eating now.”

“Yes. And Anders explained the water closet and bodily functions.”

“Any other new body developments?”

“Isabela,” Anders said while clutching at his chest. “No!”

“What? It’s just a question. It could mean anything.”

Anders pursed his lips. “I don’t believe you.”

Justice, though, had been contemplating the partially eaten nectarine. She stopped and stepped to the side of the thoroughfare. “I find myself wishing to hug Anders when he is tired. I have felt worry...from Anders...but now I feel it from me. For him. I also find people aesthetically pleasing. Again, I have felt such...things...from Anders from time to time. Still, this comes from me and not him.”

“Oh really?” Isabela leaned in closer to Justice. Hawke huffed and pulled her back.

“We aren’t flirting with Justice, Izzy.”

“Why not? She just said she’s noticing pretty people. What else will she notice?”

Justice finished her nectarine and pondered the pit. She held it out to Anders who took it and shoved it in a random pouch. Merrill offered her handkerchief and Justice accepted it and began to wipe her hands.

“Thank you, Merrill. To answer your question, Isabela, I have not felt what mortals call desire. I have felt it before through Anders, most notably when he looked at Fenris.”

“Oh Maker,” Anders hunched his shoulders. Next to him, Fenris perked up. Justice ignored them both.

“So you are becoming more human? You have feelings and emotions and you recognize them?” Merrill asked.

“I am. Whatever happened with the spell, it shared Anders’ humanity with me. I can still feel the Fade, but it is slowly ebbing and being replaced with emotions...wants...needs.” Justice twisted the handkerchief. “I am no longer simply Justice…”

Merrill laid a hand on Justice’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew that I would probably never return home. Joining with Anders gave me a better chance at life, though it bound me here.”

“Still...you never asked for this.” Merrill rubbed Justice’s arm and took her hand. “It is unfair.”

“Perhaps it is unjust, though ending up here with a mortal body was brought about by fighting an injustice. Perhaps this is the sacrifice needed in order to end such evil. And perhaps there is a way for me to still bring justice, even as a human.”

Merrill squeezed Justice’s hand. “You are very brave.”

“Alright, Merrill, you’re crowding Justice.” Hawke patted Merrill’s shoulder.

“We should take her to that haberdashery that Isabela loves so much and get her a pretty hat.”

Isabela clapped. “Yes! And some silky underthings.”

Anders cleared his throat. “Do we need to be there for this? Because I don’t know if I can handle watching you dress Justice in anything involving silk or lace.”

“I shall take Anders shopping. You three take Justice. Perhaps meet at the Hanged Man around dinner for cards?”

Before Anders could respond, Hawke did. “I think that sounds perfect. We can take Justice around and get her comfortable, and you can work on seducing Anders.”

Anders’ eyes widened as his ears flamed red. Next to him, Fenris stiffened. “Hawke…”

“Or whatever you are up to with him. Just be nice. Both of you.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Do you wish us to give you a report after our shopping trip?”

Justice tucked the used hanky in a pocket. “Fenris, please keep Anders safe.”

“I can handle myself, Justice.”

“You were injured recently due to simply existing as an elf. Please, Anders, let Fenris help.”

Anders grumbled, but nodded. Justice reached out and pulled Anders to her, wrapped him in her arms, and squeezed. Anders squeaked out a protest and flailed.

“Can’t...breathe…”

“I will see you at dinner.”

Anders straightened his tunic while Hawke ushered Justice, Merrill, and Isabela away. He glanced up at Fenris, his nose scrunched. “Well?”

“We need to find a staff for you and new boots for me. I, uh, I also need smalls. Apparently. These pants are...the material...it...chafes.”

“Yeah. Maybe better pants? And I need new smalls too. Unsurprisingly, the Blooming Rose didn’t have any that I would wear.”

“Is that where you got your clothes?”

“Jethann wouldn’t let me leave without something that fit.”

Fenris held out his hand. Anders hesitated and then placed his hand in Fenris’. Fenris smiled and entwined their fingers. “Shall we shop?”

“While holding hands?”

“How else will I keep an eye on you?”

Anders licked his lower lip. “Well. Ok. Um. Let’s look at clothes first. Save the staff for last.”

“No. Staff first. Then clothes. Then lunch. And if we have time, we can discuss an idea I had.”

“Okay…”

Fenris tugged on Anders’ hand. “Come. Let us get moving. I really would like to speak to you.”

***

They beat Justice and her group to the Hanged Man. Varric, Aveline, Donnic, and Sebastian were already there. They looked up from their cards when Anders and Fenris walked into the room and dropped bags on the floor.

“Looking better there, Blondie. Glad to see you not covered in blood.” Varric threw a few coppers into the pot and then leaned back in his chair.

“Thanks, Varric. I avoided actually bumping into anybody this time.”

“Did you file a complaint with the guards?” Aveline asked. Next to her, Donnic let out a snort that he tried, desperately, to cover up.

Before Anders could answer, or Aveline whip around to glare at Donnic, Sebastian spoke. “I don’t think the guards will take his complaint, Aveline. And it’s not safe for him to complain, either.”

“Do tell,” Anders said while sitting down. “No really, Sebastian, do tell.”

Fenris pressed a hand to Anders’ shoulder as he sat down. “Be nice, Anders.”

“I am being nice. I’m just wondering why the Chantry Boy has suddenly started talking like me.”

Sebastian placed his cards face down on the table and leaned forward. “I have thought on what you said regarding the Maker and elves. And while I disagree with you, the official Chantry stance on the elves isn’t...accepting. The Mothers I spoke to were less than...agreeable. I am beginning to understand why I rarely see the elves in the Chantry.”

Anders stared at Sebastian. “Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian?”

“I see my friend, Fenris, as a human now. He is gaining a family name, a home in Hightown, acceptance among those who live in Kirkwall. He was always a good man, but it took him turning human for people outside of our group to see him as respectable and good. And I see you, a mage who hides from the Chantry. Your life is suddenly harder. You have no recourse, nobody to turn to outside of your friends. Nobody who would care.”

“There are a lot of people in my situation who are human. But,” Anders said before Fenris could speak, “I appreciate you saying that. Maybe I was wrong about you.”

“Wrong about who?” Hawke asked as she sauntered into the room. “Sorry it took us so long, Justice wanted to change.”

Justice stepped into the room dressed in fitted black leggings and a deep green tunic held together with a black underbust corset. She hovered behind Hawke while everybody stared. And then Merrill stepped into the room and took her hand.

“You can sit with me. I don’t play cards well, but that’s ok. It’s always fun to just be with friends.”

Justice clung to Merrill’s hand and allowed herself to be led to the seat next to Anders and gently pushed onto it. Anders’ entire face had lit up, his smile wide.

“Justice, you look amazing.”

“Thank you. Merrill has been most helpful.”

“She wouldn’t let me get her anything too frilly.” Isabela sauntered in with a large bottle of rum. “Glasses are on their way. Justice, rum?”

“Oh. I will go order her some cider. She didn’t like Anders to drink, remember? And maybe the rum will be a bit much?” Merrill pulled a stool over to the table and sat down next to Justice. She leaned against Justice’s side and stared at Isabela.

“Kitten, so protective. Fine, fine. Hawke and I can drink this by ourselves.”

Hawke ruffled Anders’ hair, pressed a kiss to Merrill’s cheek, and then went to sit at the foot of the table. Isabela plopped herself on Hawke’s lap and smiled at the group. “We’ll need more chairs.”

“Did you have fun shopping?” Anders was ignoring the group in favor of smiling at Justice.

“I did. Merrill showed me several shops and helped me pick out clothing. We had lunch at an Orlesian restaurant. I enjoyed the tiny cakes, but…”

“It’s ok, Justice. You just got a little excited and ate too much.”

“We were late because I wanted to change.”

“It was worth the wait,” Sebastian said. “And how are you handling being more human?”

“It’s a curious thing. Humanity sees such shades of grey. Humanity lives in such an unchanging world, so they change. Spirits are not like that.”

“So spirits can’t adapt?” Aveline asked. “How do they survive?”

“The Fade is ever-changing. It responds to our whims. A spirit of Justice’s domain is different than a spirit of Wisdom. We are what we are. Humanity isn’t. You are what you become. There is such a difference.”

“Must be confusing, then. You are handling it well,” Donnic said. “Merrill will be a big help, I’m sure. She’s a sweetheart.”

Merrill giggled. “Justice is the sweetheart. She listens to me.”

“Your words are filled with wisdom. It is apparent that you were trained to lead.”

Merrill’s smile softened, and she pressed harder against Justice. Anders glanced down the table at Hawke and Isabela. Both were watching Justice and Merrill with expressions of indulgence and happiness. He felt an arm drape around his shoulders and looked up into Fenris’ face. He had an inscrutable look, his lips quirked and gaze soft.

“Well, I for one think that this change might be for the better. Even for Blondie,” Varric said. Anders snorted, but didn’t respond.

“I still say you should file a complaint, Anders,” Aveline said.

“I will go with him. Perhaps if I also put down what I saw, it will make a difference,” Fenris said.

Aveline nodded. “I hate to say it, but it will. I don’t want to admit that we are biased against elves, but...we are. I am sorry, Anders.”

“It’s a start, admitting that. It’s all I ever wanted when I was just a mage. For somebody to admit that change needed to happen. Once you admit it...change can happen.”

“Anders is right. The first step in fighting oppression is to admit the oppression exists,” Justice said. “The next step is coming up with a way to enact change.”

Justice turned to look at Anders. Something flickered in her gaze, a look of regret and then resolve. He frowned at her, but she shook her head and turned back to Merrill. “I think I would like to try that cider.”

“I’ll get it. I’d like one too.” Anders pushed away from Fenris and stood. He headed downstairs to the bar, trying to forget that look that had passed over Justice’s face.

***

“You didn’t need to buy me all of this.” Anders dropped several sacks next to one of the tattered chairs near the fireplace, swung his new staff off his back, and sat down.

Fenris shrugged and placed his own sacks on a long table pushed against the back wall of the room. He rummaged in one of them and pulled out sensible smalls and a pair of pants. “You needed clothing. I had coin. I am going to change. You should consider trying on your things…”

“You mean actually putting smalls on? I barely wore them before.”

Fenris’ cheeks blazed red, and he cleared his throat. “I did not know that. Under your coat and pants…”

“Well, I mean, the habit was ingrained in the Circle. Those robes are pretty thick and the coverage is good. And if you wanted a quick tumble…”

“Are you looking for a quick tumble now?”

Anders’ ear tips turned vivid red, and he reached down for a bag. Fenris chuckled, and leaned back against the table, watching Anders pull out various leggings while looking for his new smalls.

“I was teasing. Mostly.”

“Mostly, he says, after holding my hand while we shopped.”

“A well thought-out strategy to keep you out of trouble.”

“If you had wanted to keep me from trouble, you just needed to keep Justice near me.”

“I wanted you to myself.”

Anders opened his mouth and then closed it. He blinked rapidly while staring down at his hands, his lips pursed and nose scrunched. Fenris pushed off from the table and strode across the room to kneel at Anders’ feet.

“Anders…”

“I thought you were sweet on Hawke...or Isabela. I know we’ve been becoming close friends, but I thought...”

“I will not lie. Before their relationship solidified, I slept with Isabela a couple of times. She was a very giving lover. And I thought you were courting Hawke. Slowly. And with much failure,” said Fenris.

“I mean, I thought about it. Her. For a good three years. And why not? She’s beautiful and smart and kind and sweet...and she wanted Merrill and Isabela from the start.”

“And did no one else catch your eye?”

Anders pressed back against the chair. Fenris reached for his hands and gently held them in a loose grip. Anders squirmed. “You.”

“Me?”

“Blighted...elf. Former elf. Yes. You. With your big green eyes and terribly dry wit and that smirk you get…”

Fenris chuckled. “My smirk does it for you? That is amusing considering how often you see it.”

“Shut up.”

Fenris lifted Anders’ hands and pressed a kiss to the back of each. “Hawke is adopting me.”

“Come again?”

“Hawke is adopting me into her family. And then she will gift me this mansion. I am human now and can own property. That means I can own this. And you can live here with me.”

“What?”

“I wish you to move in. Not...not here here. I mean, not my bed. Not that I would say no should you wish to be in my bed…”

Anders lit up at Fenris’ fumbling. Fenris sighed and dropped his head to rest on Anders’ hands. “Please consider living with me. I know that we have not spent time...you know...as lovers...but perhaps I can give you a safe place while we attempt to…”

“To?”

“Be together. As a...a couple. Together.”

Anders pulled one hand out of Fenris’ loose grasp. He ran his fingers over the fringe of Fenris’ hair, down his nose, and to his chin. Gently, he pushed Fenris’ chin up and leaned forward to brush his lips over Fenris’ cheek, his nose, and then his lips. Fenris groaned at the contact and pressed into the kiss. He angled his head and opened his lips, his tongue swiping at the seam of Anders’ mouth, and Anders opened to him so that Fenris could taste and sip and nibble at his lower lip.

“Yes.” Anders breathed the word into Fenris’ mouth, and Fenris smiled.

He pressed one more kiss to Anders’ lips and then stood to walk back over to the table. He picked up a bottle of wine, stuck one clawed gauntlet tip into the cork, and swiftly uncorked it. “I was going to ask Justice if she wished to stay, but Merrill asked before me.”

“I’m honestly frightened at how fast Justice agreed to go with Merrill back to Hawke’s place. I mean, should I worry?”

Fenris snorted and poured a glass of wine for Anders before pouring one for himself. He offered a glass to Anders and watched in amusement as Anders hesitated and then accepted it to take a tiny sip. His eyes closed and his tongue swiped over his lower lip. He gave a little hum and took another sip. Fenris picked up his own glass to take a large gulp of wine.

“This is good. Thank you. Justice...well you know her views on alcohol.”

Fenris hummed in agreement and took a smaller swallow. Anders took one more sip and then put the glass down on the table next to his chair. His lips were stained red from the wine, the lower one damp and glossy. Fenris cleared his throat and put his own glass down.

“I, uh...was going to bathe. Do you wish to...before me or…”

“Oh. No. I mean, I do want a bath. An entire hot bath? To myself? Yes, please. But I need to find my pants for sleeping and honestly, it’s nice to just sit here and sip at my wine. So go ahead. I know how to occupy myself.” Anders glanced at Fenris before rummaging in through the bag on his lap.

Fenris gave a short nod and escaped into the bathroom. He activated the heating rune next to the tub faucet, primed the pump, and then turned the water on. Heated water gushed from the faucet into the tub. He wasted no time in shucking off his clothes and filling a bucket from the faucet. He moved to stand by a separate drain and dumped the heated water over his head. Rinsed, he put the bucket down and stepped into the tub and grabbed the bar of soap.

Not one to linger, Fenris scrubbed himself down, rinsed off, and grabbed a towel. It was only when he had the towel wrapped around his waist that he realized that he had left his own sleep clothing in the bedroom.

Groaning, he tightened the towel around his waist as he emptied the tub and then set about refilling it. He closed his eyes as hot water refilled the tub. He tried to quiet his thoughts to keep him from thinking of how he was about step into his bedroom in just a damp towel - naked under it...half-hard from thinking about how Anders was sitting in his room.

He turned off the water and wished that he had thought to take a cold bath. The bathroom was warm and steamy, his skin flushed and damp, the towel clinging. He balled up his toes, relaxed them, and then wiggled them against the cool tile.

The door opened with a tiny creak and drew Anders attention to him. Anders looked back down at a book he had found and then looked back up at Fenris. His mouth opened, his lips moving silently. The book tumbled from his fingers and the solid thunk had Anders’ mouth snapping shut.

“I, uh, forgot my pants.” Fenris hunched his shoulders.

“Er…”

“The tub is full…”

Anders nodded, his eyes glued to Fenris’ broad chest and arms. Fenris flexed his pectoral muscles, and Anders’ ears turned red and quivered. The blush spread down Anders’ face and neck to disappear into his tunic. Fenris arched an eyebrow and flexed again.

“Maker…”

Fenris chuckled.

“You’re all muscle. I mean, you picked me up and I knew that...but to see it...can I...touch?”

Fenris’ other eyebrow slid up his forehead. “You wish to touch?”

“I mean...that came out...I mean...yes?”

Fenris shrugged. “Let me sit...or put on pants and then sit. This towel is wet.”

“Right. Yes. I”ll just stay here. And stare at the fire.”

Fenris nodded and strode across the room to where his sleep clothes were draped over the end of the bed. He tugged on the loose woven pants, dropped his towel, and then walked over to his chair and sat down. He settled himself and then patted his lap.

“You’re kidding…”

Fenris grinned and patted his knee. “You ogled. Now I get to make you uncomfortable. It’s only just.”

“Don’t...no. Absolutely not.” Anders whined out the words while hopping up and taking the few steps needed to put him in front of Fenris. With a huff, he wiggled up onto Fenris’ lap. Perched over Fenris’ legs, Anders smirked and reached out with one hand to touch Fenris’ muscles. He stared at Fenris’ chest and dragged his hand down, ruffling Fenris’ chest hair. He stroked up and then to the side, brushing over one of Fenris’ nipples. Fenris inhaled at the sensation.

Anders grinned and rubbed circles around the nipple, then dragged his nails over the tightening bud. Fenris squirmed under him, huffing. Anders bit his lower lip and pinched Fenris’ nipple.

“Anders…”

“Mmm? Yes?”

“You said you wished to touch.”

“I am touching.”

Fenris chuckled and wrapped one of his hands around Anders’ wrist, wrapped his other hand around the back of Anders’ neck, and tugged him forward and into a kiss. Anders inhaled sharply, his fingers curling in so that his nails dug into Fenris’ chest. Fenris smiled, angled his head, and moved his lips. He waited as Anders tentatively responded and then moaned and opened his mouth. Fenris slid his hand up into Anders’ hair and cupped his head while deepening the kiss. His lips slid over Anders’, a slick glide flavored with wine. His tongue lapped at Anders’ top lip and then met Anders’ tongue as the kiss flared hotly and became a passionate mess of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Anders was dragged against Fenris’ chest. Fenris trailed kisses over Anders’ chin, down and then up over his cheek and back to one ear. Fenris tightened his hold on Anders’ hair and oh-so-gently tilted his head to the side. With no warning, he licked from the lobe up to the tip of Anders’ ear.

Anders stiffened in his arms and then melted. His hips rutted forward at the sensation of Fenris’ wet tongue teasingly licking at the tip of his ear. Fenris chuckled and ground up against Anders. Anders gasped and then choked when Fenris sucked the tip of his ear into his mouth.

It felt like Fenris’ tongue was teasing him all down his spine. Anders’ cock hardened, desire coiled in his stomach, and all from sucking on his ear, licking it...biting at it.

Fenris worried Anders’ earlobe with his teeth, swirled his tongue over the delicate whorls, lapped at the pointed tip, and then moved to his other ear. Anders’ hips moved rhythmically, his breath panting out with each lick, every drag of teeth, every thrust of Fenris’ hips.

It hit suddenly. Anders let out a choking gasp and shuddered. Warm wet soaked his pants as he groaned out Fenris’ name. Fenris grabbed Anders’ hips and kept them moving, panting in desperation as he ground up against Anders. He gave a shout and shuddered as well.

Anders fell forward to rest against Fenris’ naked chest. Fenris wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Anders nuzzled against the hair covering Fenris’ muscles, purring.

“You purr. You really are all elf.”

“Oh...Maker…”

“And I knew your ears would be extra sensitive.”

“Andraste’s knickerweasles.”

“And I’d understand if you’re upset…”

“Fenris, shut up. You got me off just by sucking my ears. Let me bask in the afterglow in peace and quiet.”

Fenris quieted. He rubbed a large hand over Anders’ back as Anders began to sink into the snuggle and caress. Anders’ purring resumed, and he closed his eyes as he nuzzled Fenris again. Fenris stroked up Anders’ back and rubbed over the sensitive skin at the top of his neck. Anders’ purring grew louder, and he went completely limp.

“We should bathe again.”

“Mmm…”

Fenris smiled. “Anders. We need to change at the very least.”

“Just let me pull off my pants. Can sleep naked.”

“We should wear clothing…”

Anders wiggled off Fenris’ lap, pulled off his pants, wiped himself down, and staggered towards the bed. Ignoring any further protesting from Fenris, he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Fenris chuckled and stopped trying convince Anders to at least put on clean pants. Instead, he stood and stripped off his own pants, wiped himself down, and joined Anders in bed.

“You didn’t even bathe.”

“Can do it tomorrow.”

“What about dinner?”

“Too tired. Can do that tomorrow, too.”

Fenris rolled to his side and wrapped himself around Anders. “You swear that you are not upset?”

“I swear that I’m not upset. Now hush. You wore me out today.”

Fenris kissed Anders neck and stifled a chuckle when the kiss made Anders mumble and snuggle back. He tightened his arms around Anders. Anders sighed and then began to purr. The purr soothed Fenris to sleep.

***

“You look...good. Relaxed. Better,”Justice said when Anders walked into the clinic.

“I slept well last night. You look good, too. You’re wearing pink.”

“I like pink. I like the way it looks like the sunrise. I like blue, too. It reminds me of lyrium. I do not like green as much. Too much like the Fade.”

Anders ducked his head to hide his grin. He swallowed down a laugh. “I like your tunic. And it’s nice to see you in pants that fit.”

“Merrill was helpful. We talked until it was late and then I went to sleep. Were you alright without me last night?”

“I was fine. Fenris was there.” Anders sat on a cot and swung his legs. “He asked if I’d like to move in with him.”

“Hawke said she was adopting him into the Hawke family. I think it would be pleasant for you to have a better home. Merrill asked if I’d move in with Hawke. She has room, and I rather like Merrill.”

“You like Merrill?”

“She is a good friend. Hawke and Isabela are also good friends, but Merrill understands me.”

“They’re all good friends, that’s true. And I’m glad you’re getting along with them. You do have your own room, right? Hawke or Isabela didn’t talk you into anything...untoward, did they?”

Justice laughed - a full-bodied guffaw that filled the clinic. “I have a comfortable room there. And Merrill keeps Isabela and Hawke in line. And you are moving in with Fenris, right?”

“Yes? It’s just so sudden. And we...I think it’s more than friendship with him now.”

Justice smiled and moved across the clinic to sit next to Anders. She threw her arm over his shoulder and squeezed him. “We have been one for years now. It is lonely without you there. But, I think this is for the best. I need space and time to learn who I am now, and you need time to figure out who you are without me pushing you.”

“You really did spend a lot of time talking with Merrill.”

“I am writing to Commander Tabris, Anders. She needs to know about us still being alive. And maybe she can help with the Circle.”

“Tabris never did much care for the Chantry. But...when we joined...when we left…”

“She is a good woman, an honorable one. She will not hurt us.”

“Fine. So…”

“We should open the clinic and work. There are people who need our help. That has not changed.”

“You’re right.” Anders leaned up and pressed a kiss to Justice’s cheek. Justice squeezed him again and he rumbled out a purr. “Alright...healing. This is getting a bit...smooshy.”

***

“It took three weeks of haggling, bribing, paperwork, and in one instance, threatening to send Hawke over, but Bran got the paperwork pushed through. Congrats, Broody, you’re a Hawke now.”

Fenris looked down at the paperwork in his hands. The official seal took up the entire left corner. He took the pen offered by Varric and shakily signed his name on the line marked with a small arrow. He handed the paperwork back to Varric.

“That...is it?”

“I’ll take this over in the morning. The house is now yours. As Marian’s mansion is the Amell Mansion, yours is now known as the Hawke Mansion.”

“The Hawke Mansion. That will take time to get used to.”

“I bet. Now then, I recommend you pack up your things and move in with Marian.”

“What?”

“I have builders coming by tomorrow to assess the damage to the home. It’ll need a complete gut and fix. New walls, new floors, new ceiling, new roof, new paint. You know - new everything. We need to get this started now so it’ll be done before the winter storms start.”

“But I…”

“Already paid for by Hawke.”

“I can’t…”

“Justice is, apparently, already staying with Hawke. It wouldn’t be hard to make room for you and Anders as well. I’m sure you want him with you.”

“Varric. This is just moving so fast. I...can’t…”

“Hey. Hey, alright. I get it. You just got the house and now I’m kicking you out of it. But it needs to be fixed up.”

“Can’t I find a place to stay that isn’t with Hawke?”

Varric raised an eyebrow. “You want to rent a flat in Kirkwall?”

“I do. Someplace where Anders can safely come and go.” Fenris crossed his arms over his chest. “Someplace where there is quiet for him. He works long days. He should have quiet at home. Not Isabela and Merrill and…”

“As it happens, I had that as an option. There is one flat that will work. It’s in the lower part of Hightown. It sits in a lovely square with merchants. Mostly dwarven merchants, mind you, but it’s quiet there and the neighbors are all people I know. Plus, the templars don’t much visit the dwarven neighborhoods. No need.”

“I...thank you. Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“Because, Broody, I didn’t want to push. I figured that Hawke’s mansion was neutral ground for you and Blondie. You two might be sitting pretty together right now, but I know how you are with change. I’m just trying to keep you happy and him safe.”

“Thank you, Varric. You’re a good friend. I never thought I’d have friends. Yet, here I am.”

“Dammit, Broody. Dammit. You’re making my eyes water. Go find your mage. Hug on him or something. Just...get out of here before I throw this mug of beer at you. Dammit, now I have to go punch something just to feel better about myself.”

“I recommend looking in Darktown. They have the most punchable bandits there.”

“Bah. Go. Go on. Shoo.”

Fenris grinned. He stood, gathered up the pouch with the keys and directions to his new flat, and left. He needed to go tell Anders they would be relocating that evening, and that Fenris was now Fenris Hawke.

It made him puff out his chest with pride. He was no longer a runaway slave. He was now somebody’s family. He carried their last name. He had a home, friends, family. He had a life here. For once, Fenris whistled as he headed to Darktown.

***

“This is the place.” Fenris pulled the key from the pouch and pushed it into the lock on the door. The tumblers turned smoothly and the door opened soundlessly. Fenris took Anders’ hand and led him into their new home.

“So, we’re here for how long?”

“Till the mansion is fixed. Varric found this for me...for us.”

“For us? There’s an us?”

“He called you my mage.”

Anders’ surprised squawk made Fenris chuckle. “I am…”

“My mage, yes. I know. And there is an us, Anders. You have spent the last three weeks with me. In my home. In my bed.”

“It’s a comfortable bed.”

“Mmhmm.” Fenris reached over Anders’ head to close the door. “Do you need help taking your things to our new bedroom?”

“What about your things?”

“I moved them earlier. Our bedroom is the last room down the hall. The bathing room is next to it.”

Anders hefted his bag a little higher on his shoulder. “You’re sure about this? About me being here?”

“You were in my mansion.”

“It was falling down and...hidden. We were hidden there. Here, there are people above us. What if they notice I’m a mage? I can’t possibly be safe here. Plus, people will see us together…”

“Is that what’s bothering you? Our neighbors are all friends of Varric’s. You are safe here. And there is no reason for you to think that I do not wish to be seen with you.”

“You’d live with me? Here? Letting everybody know we’re together?”

“Yes.”

Anders dropped his bag and threw himself at Fenris. “I never thought...I honestly never thought anybody would want me like that.”

“I do,” Fenris said.

“Well then...I suppose I should go unpack my things. If this is our home…”

“You will be wanting a cat.”

“I’m so predictable.”

“Only to the people who know you best.”

“So…”

“I’ll consider it. Go unpack.”

Anders grabbed his things. “Right. Unpacking. Then…”

“Then food.”

“Food. Yes. And then…”

Fenris chuckled and shook his head. “And then we’ll see.”

Anders hummed a happy tune. He headed down the hallway, a skip in his step.

Not much later, Anders hummed his way into the small dining room where Fenris was setting out a platter of hot meat pies, roasted vegetables, and fresh bread. Anders rubbed his hands together and squeezed past Fenris to head into the small kitchen.

He looked up at the cabinets for plates, and kept staring. They were above the sink and well out of his reach. Fenris was still in the dining room mumbling over the bread, which left Anders to stare at the plates like they would float down from the cabinets.

When no amount of glaring caused him to suddenly manifest telekinesis, he pushed a stool over to the cabinets and climbed up on it. He had just reached forward to grab the plates when hands wrapped around his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“Who built this? You’d think dwarves wouldn’t wish for their plates to be this high.”

Fenris snickered. “As I understand it, the Dwarves live on the lower levels. These apartments are for humans who work in the Dwarven district.”

Anders grunted and reached forward again and found himself anchored to the stool.

“I do not want you climbing on things. You will get hurt.”

“Are you kidding me?” Anders looked down at Fenris, his eyes widened with outrage. “So if you’re out I what...can’t get the cups?”

“We can move them…”

“Or we could purchase a small ladder.”

“Or I could relocate the dishes to a lower cabinet.”

“This is ridiculous…” Anders was interrupted by a knock on their front door. “Well, go answer it. I’m on a stool.”

“We will discuss this later.”

Anders waited for Fenris to walk out of the kitchen before grabbing the plates and climbing down. He turned around to walk out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw Justice in the doorway.

“Oh…”

“Were you standing on a stool?”

“Maybe….”

Justice tisked. “You should let Fenris help you.”

“Did you stop by just to heckle my stature now?”

“No, we came by to congratulate Fenris and ask him if he wished to celebrate. And then I found you climbing the furniture.”

“This is ridiculous. I just wanted to get the plates down.”

“So get a step ladder. Not a stool.”

Anders stared at Justice. “I already...nevermind.”

From the dining room he could hear the chatter of Hawke and Isabela. There was another knock on the door and then more voices. Anders looked up at the plates and Justice reached over his head to grab more down.

“Now speak to your guests. Hawke brought more food. Varric is coming by with drinks. We wanted to surprise you both.”

“Fenris is out there. I’ll help you.”

Justice placed a hand on Anders’ back. “You’ve helped me plenty. Go out and have some fun. I won’t be but a minute in here.”

Anders turned and threw himself at Justice, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. She brushed a hand over his hair and returned the hug. When he pulled back, she was smiling. He rubbed the back of his neck, grinned at her, and went to greet his friends.

The dining room was full of people and food. Hawke had brought over more savory pies, little tarts, cookies, bread, cheese, and meat. Bottles were lined up on the small side board. Varric was chatting with Isabela. Merrill and Hawke were talking with Aveline. Sebastian stepped into the space, a basket cradled in his arms.

The basket gave a meep of protest.

“Anders. I brought a welcome home gift for you. I gave Fenris a beautifully illustrated copy of Adventures of the Black Fox and…”

Anders ignored him in favor of grabbing for the basket. Sebastian chuckled and gestured with his head to the hall. “Perhaps your sitting room?”

Anders took Sebastian’s arm and dragged him from the dining room. Behind him he could hear Fenris groaning and Hawke laughing. They walked across the small hall and into the cozy sitting room. Anders made a beeline for the settee and then made grabby hands for the basket.

“She is freshly weaned. One of the Chantry mouser’s offspring.”

A small fluffy black and white kitten was sitting imperiously on a pillow in the basket. She looked at Anders and meowed, then began to groom one little white paw. Anders covered his mouth and let out a little squeak of joy.

“She’s so perfect.”

“I know you love felines, and I know we have long bickered but...I have been talking with Justice and…”

“You’ve been talking with Justice? Wait. You? You have been?”

“She has been very supportive of my decision to retake my throne. Our discussions on responsibility have been enlightening. She has helped me see that the Maker lays out many paths for us to take, and sometimes the best path is filled with work.”

Anders watched as the kitten curled up in a ball and began to purr. He glanced back over at Sebastian. “I admit, I took an instant dislike to you. You preached, you wore Andraste’s face over your crotch. You were a part of the Chantry...”

“And I pushed that dislike by using my faith to speak for me.” Sebastian reached into the basket to pet the kitten. “Fenris is going to be very sore with me over this.”

Anders chuckled. “I shall name her Princess Floof. Look at how regal she is. A perfect little monarch.”

“It’s a good name. I would hope that you will allow me to visit her.”

Anders picked up Princess Floof and cuddled her against his chest. “I think I can do that. Provided you don’t talk about the Maker or the Chantry.”

“If I do, we may debate my words.”

“Oh well...if you’re offering to come by to argue over the Chantry, then by all means.”

“I will bring snacks.”

Anders chuckled. “I will make the tea.”

They were interrupted by Fenris sticking his head into the room. “Is that a cat?”

“No. It’s Princess Floof, our daughter. Come say hello.”

“Sebastian, you and I will be having a long talk about this.”

Sebastian serenely smiled. “I will bring snacks for that as well.”

Fenris mock growled at Sebastian. “If you two are done, we are going to have a toast. Join us?”

“I’m bringing Floof.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and withdrew. Anders stood and shifted so that Floof was on his shoulder.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For this.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Anders!” His name was yelled by Fenris from the dining room.

Anders and Sebastian chuckled and went to toast Fenris’ new adoption, the mansion being fixed up, and Anders and Fenris settling into a new home.

***

Anders mumbled and rubbed his cheek against Fenris’ chest. Fenris brushed his fingers through his hair, smoothing down the mussed strands. His finger grazed Anders’ ear and Anders shifted against Fenris.

He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. They had a home together, or would eventually. Once the mansion was finished. The would move in, settle down, live their life together. He stroked Anders’ hair, and Anders shifted again and murmured into Fenris’ chest. Fenris’ heart felt like it was shattering and reforming. The pain made him bite back a grunt. His arms tightened around Anders as the pain shivered through him and then shivered into tingles of pleasure.

“Mm...Fenris?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Are you alright? You’re breathing kinda hard.” Anders lifted his head so he could squint at Fenris’ face. Fenris flushed at the examination.

“I...my chest…”

“Your chest? Oh Maker? Pains? Tingling? Breathing problems?”

“I was thinking of you and it started hurting and now it’s tingly.”

“...Oh. I...feel that way frequently around you. A sudden sharp pain and then butterflies in my stomach.”

“What is it?”

Anders kissed the center of his chest. “New love.”

“Love hurts?”

Anders laughs. “Yes. Sometimes. Sometimes it makes a person feel giddy. Sometimes it’s warm and comfortable. And sometimes, it’s sharp and sweet and painful.”

Fenris pondered that. Anders stretched against him and the pain in his chest sweetened into warm affection. He tugged Anders higher and kissed him tenderly. Anders smiled into the kiss.

“Hungry?”

“I’m kissing you, and you ask me that?”

Anders’ stomach rumbled and he sheepishly grinned. “Well?”

“I could eat, yes.”

Anders opened his mouth and a squawk of laughter burst from him when Fenris nosed under his chin and nipped at the tender skin of his neck.”Mmm...mage.”

“Fenris!”

Fenris chuckled and licked over the little bite marks. “Fine. Breakfast. We should have some pastries left over.”

Anders wiggled out of his arms and slid from the bed. He bent over to pick up his smalls and Fenris watched in appreciation. Anders glanced back at him, and Fenris smiled and got up. Yes, the affectionate teasing was perfect.

***

Anders hummed as he folded blankets. The clinic was running orderly for once. His assistant was rubbing a salve into an elderly woman’s hip. There were a few people sleeping on cots. Some had the augue and a couple of them were recovering from head wounds from the mines.

It gave him time to think about Fenris and their home. Fenris and his plans for their house in Hightown. How likely he was to talk Fenris into getting another cat. How maybe they had a Darktown entrance in the basement of their mansion.

He was well shielded in their little flat. The mansion would be a little more unsafe, but down in Darktown, he was well-shielded from the machinations of Meredith. With their current home in Hightown’s Dwarven district, they were insulated from the worst of the templar movements. But Anders still heard the rumors.

The templars were more active now. Rumor was that they were actively hunting down mages and their families. Anybody found harboring a mage disappeared. Worse were the rumors of the Knight Commander gone mad. Mages killed to set an example. Mages who had been through their Harrowings made Tranquil. From what Anders heard, the Gallows courtyard was filled with Tranquil mages. Every day, more appeared.

Something had to be done, though Anders didn’t know what he could do to help. Without Justice whispering in his thoughts, he found himself distancing himself from the mage problems. He didn’t want to be caught and killed or worse...made Tranquil. He had so much to live for now.

He shook out a new blanket and began to fold it. The door to the clinic swung open and Justice stepped in. Anders couldn’t quite stop his smile. She was dressed in an actual dress and her hair was braided and up. She didn’t look anything like the spirit inhabiting a dead body. She looked like a beautiful woman.

“Anders, you are looking happy today.”

Anders waved her over, his smile growing wider. “You look beautiful, Justice.”

“We need to...what?”

“You look beautiful. The dress is especially lovely.”

“Oh.” Justice looked down at the gown and rubbed a hand over the skirt. “Merrill purchased it for me. And helped me with my hair. She is so very generous with me.”

“I see that. It makes me happy that you have such a good friend in her.” He finished folding the blanket and pulled out a new one.

“Anders. The Commander is coming to Kirkwall.”

The blanket fell from Anders’ fingers. “What?”

“Commander Tabris, Arlessa of Amaranthine...the Hero of Ferelden...she’s coming here.”

“No, no. I knew who the Commander was. I meant ‘what do you mean she’s coming here?’”

“I wrote to her.”

“Yes, but I thought that was it. I didn’t realize you had invited her here!”

Justice smoothed her dress. She stared down at the dainty boots barely visible beneath the hem of her dress. She inhaled, held it, and then exhaled slowly. “I wrote to her.” She lifted her gaze and stared at Anders. “About the Gallows and the Chantry.”

Anders picked up the blanket and gave it a brisk shake and began to fold it. “Yes, I know. But what good will her visit bring?  All that will happen is that we’ll be dragged back...back to the Wardens. Back to the templars. Back…”

“She’s written back, Anders. She’s very troubled. Her elation at hearing that we are alive was tempered by the knowledge that something is very wrong here. She’s contacted a friend in the Chantry.”

“A friend. I see. I didn’t realize Eavan had friends in the Chantry. I thought she was anti-Chantry.”

“Leliana traveled with her during the Blight. She now works for the Most Holy, Divine Justinia.”

“A Mother?”

“The Left Hand of the Divine.”

Anders sat down, his legs suddenly unable to hold him up. He stared, hard, at Justice. “You’re saying the Left Hand of the Divine. The Nightingale. Is coming to Kirkwall? Justice, she’ll kill us.”

“I trust the Commander. If she says we’ll be safe, we’ll be safe.”

“Just how many letters have you sent Eavan anyway?”

Justice shifted. “I started shortly after I realized I was becoming more human. Merrill encouraged me. And I know I should have asked your permission before encouraging her to visit, but I was afraid you would tell me no.”

“I would have. I don’t want to go back to that life. To the uncertainty, the Deep Roads...the loneliness.”

“She did not say we had to rejoin, just that she was coming here. I had thought she could help.”

“Help? With what?”

“Freeing the mages. My plan. Our plan. It would have killed us as well as countless innocents. And I would have gladly pushed you through it. But…”

“But?”

“But now, we are separate. I see the grey that you always told me existed. The world is not black or white. Perhaps it is because I have become more human. Certainly, living with Merrill, and has given me a new way to see life.”

“Boy, I do not want more information there.”

Justice smiled. She sat down next to Anders and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I never expected this chance.”

“Me neither. I never thought we’d be separated. Or that you’d develop what appears to be a crush on a blood mage.”

“Or that Fenris would finally make a move.”

Anders snorted. “I thought for sure we’d both dance around that issue forever.”

Justice squeezed Anders’ shoulders. “I was focused on our goals. I am sorry, Anders.”

“It’s ok. I wouldn’t have been ready to see it...or him.” He leaned into the affection and wrapped one arm around Justice’s waist.

Quiet settled over the clinic. He could feel Justice next to him, breathing slowly. She was warm in his arms, a comfortable presence - family, love, familiar. He turned on the cot and pushed up on his knees so he could fully hug her.

“It will turn out, Anders. The mages will find justice, and you will be safe. I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

He believed her.

***

The first fingers of frost were tickling over Kirkwall when a nondescript ship landed at the docks. Three women stepped off the ship. The women walked with their hoods up, though purpose radiated from them. The group paid the docks no mind, just set off for Hightown. The inhabitants of Kirkwall gave them a wide berth.

The group went to the Amell mansion first, was told everybody was out, and were directed to the Hawke mansion The smallest of the the three stepped forward and raised her hand to knock on the door. She didn’t get a chance to knock twice. The door was opened by a disheveled Anders holding Floof. Hair eskew, kitten attached to the front of his tunic, Anders turned sleepy eyes to the women at the door, gasped in shock, and slammed the door closed.

“Anders? Was that you? Open this door.” The shorter woman called out.

“No. You’re going to kill me, and I make it a point to always get a head start running before that happens.”

“Anders…”

“This is ridiculous. Open the door, mage.” A new voice joined in with the first.

“That is not going to make me open this door any faster.”

“Fasta Vass, Anders, why are you yelling through the door?”

“No...Fenris don’t…”

The door reopened and all three women took a step back at the sight of the fierce warrior standing in the doorway.

“Why are you troubling us?”

“I’m Commander of the Grey, Eavan Tabris, and I am here to see Anders.” Eavan straightened her shoulders and knocked back the hood of her cloak. “And I would prefer to avoid anymore theatrics on your doorstep.”

“Are you here to harm him or take him?”

“No.”

“Then please, come in.”

“Fenris…”

“Hush, they will not hurt you. I’m here with you.”

Anders grumbled, but moved away from the door. “Fine. I’ll put Princess Floof in our room and be back. I suppose.”

Fenris stepped to the side to allow the women to enter. Anders gave them all a nervous glance and rushed from the room. Eavan began to remove her cloak while studying Fenris.

“So you were the elf.”

“I was.”

“And now Anders is an elf and you are a human.”

“Yes.” Fenris held his arm out for everybody’s cloaks. He hung them in a small closet and then gestured at a room across the hall. “Please relax. Anders will return.”

“The mage, Anders, looked nervous.” A stern looking woman with closely cropped hair commented while settling on a comfortable chair.

“Anders has been worried about this visit since Justice told him. Justice didn’t discuss it with him first, just wrote the letters. His life has been in tumult since the spell.”

“He has nothing to fear from us, right, Cassandra? We are here for Commander Meredith, Grand Cleric Elthina, and the rumors of the Gallows.”

Cassandra grunted. “I am only concerned that he is nervous.”

“I’m simply here to see Anders.” Eavan settled next to Leliana. “I promise not to injure him. Much.”

“Oh haha, Eavan.” Anders stepped into the room holding a large tray filled with mugs, a steaming pot, and a plate piled with small cookies. Anders carefully placed the tray on the table.

“Tea?”

“Oh, yes, please. It is dreadfully cold outside. And I know Cassandra would like a cup,” Leliana said.

“I wouldn’t mind a cup either,” said Eavan.

Cassandra accepted a cup of tea. “Your friend...Justice...does she reside here?”

“No. She lives with Hawke.”

“Is she a spirit?” Cassandra leaned forward. “Or a demon.”

“A spirit. A spirit of Justice.”

“I told you already. She was stuck here because she helped us.” Eavan jutted out her chin.

“There is very little evidence to suggest…”

“Cassandra…”

“You are too soft, Leliana. This is a denizen of the Fade…”

“Not anymore,” Anders cut in. “She’s mostly human now. She has a raging crush on our friend, Merrill. It’s rather adorable.”

“No…”

“Yes, Commander. It was her humanity that had her writing you. Guilt over our actions, hope that you can help us change what is going on here.”

“And what, exactly, is going on here?”

Anders sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t. The Mage Underground has splintered. It’s become too dangerous to even attempt to get into the Gallows. The number of Tranquil grow. Mages are missing. From what I’ve heard, they are denied privacy, are kept in cold rooms, and watched at all times. Nobody has seen the First Enchanter in some time.”

“Before we go further. I am Leliana. This is Cassandra. We do not normally involve ourselves completely like this. Normally, a Seeker would be sent. And one was, and they reported back that all was at it should be. If what you say is true, then that means our Seeker was compromised.”

“It is possible that Grand Cleric Elthina could have talked to your Seeker.”

“The Grand Cleric? Bad enough that a Knight Commander is being implicated, but a Grand Cleric as well?”

“Do you honestly think your Chantry cares about what happens to mages?” Anders sat forward. Fenris tried to pull him back but he shrugged off Fenris’ hand. “Where was the Chantry when I was beaten? When I was left to rot for a year in solitary? When my lover was made tranquil even though he had passed his Harrowing?”

The room went silent as Anders panted. He pulled away from Fenris completely and stood and began to pace. “Yes, I ran. Seven times. I wanted my mother. I wanted to see a sunrise. I wanted to sleep with a woman. I wanted to live. And finally...finally...I find a place I that accepts me and what happens?”

He swung around to stare at Eavan. “You have to leave, and your replacement brings in Templars. Templars who stalked me, cornered me, told me that they would see me with the brand. Yes, yes I joined with a Spirit of Justice. Yes, I came to Kirkwall to free my lover from the prison you call a Circle. And I had to kill him. My own hands, Eavan. His blood was on my hands.”

Eavan closed her eyes. When she reopened them again, he could see tears sparkling against her lashes. “I had wondered what had happened. You had been happy, or as happy as any Warden can be. Then I heard you were dead and Justice was gone. I’m so sorry. I am. Those Templar Wardens are gone. I would never have condoned...Maker…”

Cassandra and Leliana were silent, watching him pace. He finally let his arms drop and let out a harsh sob. Fenris frowned at the three women and stood so that he could gather Anders to him. Anders clutched at Fenris’ chest and shook with the force of his anger and sorrow.

Eavan finally stood and slowly, quietly walked to them. She held out her arms and Anders turned and collapsed against her. She gathered him close and hugged him tightly. “I never wanted this for you. We are going to set this right.”

He snuffled against her shoulder. “You’re still short.”

“Shut up, Sparklefingers.” She laughed wetly, rubbing her cheek against his. “You’re short now, too.”

“We will fix this,” Leliana said. “No person should be this broken. A mage tower is supposed to be a place of sanctuary and learning. A place for mages to gain control so that they can contribute safely. Not a prison.”

“I...agree. This is wrong. Whatever has happened, we will find out. And we will stop it.” Cassandra shared a look with Leliana. “We could get rooms at the Chantry…”

“Please, stay with us,” Fenris said. “Perhaps if you got to know Anders better, it would help your investigation.”

“We would appreciate your hospitality. Thank you. Perhaps you are correct. Most Holy feels compassion for the mages. She does. We do not always see eye to eye, but...her words weigh heavily on me,” Cassandra said.

“And I, for one, would be happy for a quiet room and some time with my dear Eavan. We have so much to catch up on. Gossip for one,” Leliana said.

“You just want me to talk about Alistair and Zevran.”

Leliana grinned. “Ah. That is so true. That you could tame them both…”

“Tamed? Zevran?”

“This is not respectable...certainly you are not…” Cassandra blushed. “But is King Alistair as romantic as I have heard?”

“Probably more romantic. He and Zevran spoil me when we can be together.”

Cassandra sighed and then straightened. “Perhaps we could stay. It would be pleasant to have a comfortable bed.”

“We should have rooms next to each other. Oh, I do enjoy a little bit of a slumber party.”

Anders squeezed Eavan and let her go. “We have a couple rooms on the first floor that might work?”

“Perfect.”

***

“Justice will meet us here so that you can meet her. It’s probably easier this way.” Anders spoke as he worked at the lock of his clinic. “Blasted moisture. Always warping the locks. This one is only a year old.”

“You work here? In the sewers?”

Anders glanced back at Cassandra and smiled at the shock in her voice. “Where else would a healer be? This is where the sick are. Plus, it’s safe for me here.”

The locked snicked open. He opened the door and then unbarred the second door. He waved a hand and the lamps in his clinic sparked to light. Cassandra grunted at the use of magic. The outside lantern bursting into bluish flame, though, had her raising an eyebrow.

“It is how they know I am in. When the lamp burns, I am here to offer help.”

“Does the Chantry have a similar place?”

“Surely you jest.” Anders began to pull out vials of healing potions from chests to restock his cabinet. “There is a basket by the cabinet. The chest just to its right has clean bandages. If you could fill the basket, I would appreciate it.”

Cassandra hesitated and then removed her gloves and placed them on his desk. She picked up the basket, opened the chest, and began to fill the basket. “Where do you get your supplies?”

“The bandages come from Lirene. She runs a store in Lowtown and is instrumental in helping the Ferelden refugees. She donates old sheets, old shirts, old cloaks, old pants. Sometimes even old socks. I pay a helper to spend an afternoon pulling the cloth into strips. Then it’s a long night of boiling, drying, sprinkling with healing powders, and then rolling.”

“And your potions...is that lyrium?”

Anders ducked his head, but put the small blue vials in a pouch on his belt. “I gather herbs from the coast. Sometimes I buy them at a discount. The lyrium...well…”

“Uh-huh.”

“You heal a couple lyrium smugglers and suddenly you have a steady supply in exchange for reliable healing.”

“There you two are.” Anders looked up as Eavan and Leliana walked into the clinic. Eavan glanced around.

“This looks familiar.”

“I did set it up similar to our clinic in Amaranthine, yes.”

Eavan pulled a pouch off her belt, hefted it, and then tossed it at Anders. Anders caught it and then dropped it when it jingled. “Eavan…”

“Back pay. These are refugees from the Blight? You’ve been working as a Warden, Anders. You get paid like one.”

“I did not see any Chantry presence here.” Leliana perched on a cot and then straightened when a young woman with a toddler slowly entered the clinic.

“Healer?”

“Right here. Sorry, we have visitors today.” Anders gestured for the woman and her toddler to join him.

“The woman with the Chantry armor...” the young woman hesitated.

“Aren’t even going to bother you. What’s wrong?”

The little boy at her side gave a wheezing cough that had Anders frowning. “Choke damp?”

“Aye. It’s seeping up again. We live in one of the lower levels. When it hits higher up it’ll be bad.”

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know Marta?”

“Aye. Good woman. Lives near the Lowtown lift?”

“Yes. When you leave here, will you fetch her for me? Two silver for your trouble.”

“I couldn’t accept payment.”

“Come on, little one. Up you go.” Anders ignored the mother’s fretting in favor of lifting the little boy to a tall cot. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Meeka.” The little boy reached for Anders hair. “Pretty.”

“So are you. I’m going to put my hand on your chest. It’ll make you cough a bit, but then you’ll be better.”

“‘Kay…”

Anders pressed one hand to Meeka’s chest and one to his back. Healing magic seeped into the little boy, and he let out a series of loud, barking coughs. His chest heaved as the coughs turned phlegmy before slowly evening out. Meeka inhaled deeply, slowly exhaled, and relaxed.

Anders reached into a pouch on the back of his belt and pulled out a boiled sweet wrapped in waxed paper. He handed the sweet to Meeka and tapped his nose. “All better. And such a good boy.”

“Sweet!”

“Thank you, healer. I have no money. I can’t pay you.” Meeka’s mother twisted her hands as she spoke.

“No payment necessary. In fact, here’s the two silver plus a third for your breakfast. Please tell Marta to come quick.”

“I really can’t take this.”

Anders lifted the little boy down and then walked to the woman. He took her hand and put the coins in her palm before wrapping her fingers around them. “Please.”

She sniffled. “Thank you, Healer...a thousand thank you’s. What would we do...how would we...you bless us by being here.”

She held out her hand for Meeka. Meeka smiled up at Anders and waved. “Thank you, Ser Mage.”

“You are very welcome.”

Anders held the smile until they were gone, then he rubbed his neck. “Damn it. Choke damp. I’m going to be swamped. If you all want to visit Hawke, I can take you to her place.”

“You only have the one helper?” Cassandra asked.

“And Justice. She is probably posting letters before showing up.”

“We can stay, right, Cass?” Leliana asked.

“I know some basic first aid.” Cassandra nodded in confirmation.

Eavan shrugged. “I can’t do magic, but I know how to pour medicine down a throat.”

“I can do basic potion prep.” Leliana clapped. “It’s decided. I will go get some food. Cassandra will remove her armor. Eavan can come with me to help carry food.”

“Let’s not waste time. Go on you two. Get plenty to pass out for the people coming in. I will stay here with Anders.” Cassandra made shooing motions at Leliana and Eavan. They shared a grin and then left for the market.

“You don’t have to.”

“Nonsense. I took a vow to help. You are sure no Chantry help is coming?”

Anders glanced at her as he began to pull out more healing potions. “I’m sure.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust.

Hours later and the clinic was as full as Anders had predicted. Marta had shown up and shortly after, Justice, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela showed. A runner was sent for Sebastian, and he, too, showed up with an entire sack of healing herbs and ready to help. Everybody was introduced, paired off, and began to work.

And it was work. Anders moved through the crowd with a patience that was astounding. At his side was Justice, her hands gentle and strong as she held shaking shoulders or rubbed backs while Anders healed. She passed him lyrium potions, passed out healing potions, and salves designed to help open the airway when rubbed on the chest.

The rest of the group tried to keep the influx of people organized, passed out food, fresh water, and hot tea. Leliana kept the children occupied while Sebastian, Hawke, and Cassandra tried to keep the crowd from becoming impatient. Eavan talked to everybody, asked questions, and offered assurances. Merrill helped Anders heal, Isabela following her around to help pass out potions and salves.

It was late in the day when the crowd slowly tapered off. A runner bumped into Anders, breathing hard and cheeks flushed.

“Master Tethras sent me. Source of the damp was found and blocked off. Shouldn’t infect anymore.”

Anders gave a deep sigh of relief. He was worn through. Justice had one hand on his shoulder to steady him as he healed. Across the room, Merrill leaned on Isabela. He stood up from his patient and stretched.

The clinic was slowly emptying. He didn’t hear anymore bad coughs, nobody appeared to be on the cusp of dying, no children were suffering. He let out a groan and stretched to pop his back.

“Pass out the last of the salve. Then we’ll turn off the blasted lantern and get some food.”

He limped over to a stool and hoisted himself up onto it. He looked up when Sebastian joined him.

“That’s Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.”

“I know.”

“And Leliana…”

“Sebastian, I know. They stayed with me last night. The elf is Eavan Tabris, Commander of the Grey.”

“But what are the Right and Left Hands doing here?”

“I wrote to ask for aid with the Gallows.” Justice reached around Sebastian for a final pot of salve. “The Commander brought them with her.”

Anders watched Justice walk across the room to a scruffy man in tattered clothing and offer him the salve. He smiled when she knelt down to explain how to use it. “She’s trying to do it the right way, Sebastian.”

“They asked me about Elthina.”

“You know she’s got to know what’s going on.”

“But…”

“I thought you were giving up that life to return to Starkhaven.”

“I am. I did. But she’s still...she’s been like a mother to me, Anders.”

“You’re still suckling hard from the Chantry teat, too blind to see what’s going on right in front of you.”

Sebastian frowned. “The Maker…”

“I’m talking about the Chantry, not the Maker. Not Andraste.”

“Humanity is flawed. It doesn’t mean the Chantry is terrible.”

Anders’ snorted. “I didn’t see them helping here today. I saw people helping me. People who aren’t part of Elthina’s inner chantry circle. I saw no sisters, no mothers. No Chantry presence.”

“Cassandra helped.”

“Cassandra aside, and she’s not a part of Elthina’s flock. I just think you should be prepared. For Elthina to be sent back to Val Royeaux, at the least.”

“How should I feel about this, Anders? Should I be happy?”

“Go the Gallows and look at all the Tranquil. Look at their eyes. Ask yourself why they keep growing in number. Then come back and talk to me about how much of a good person Elthina is.”

“I will just have to trust in the Maker. And maybe speak to the Lady Cassandra.”

“Yes, well, good luck with that.”

“I believe we are done, Anders.” Justice rejoined them. “Sebastian.”

“Justice. If you don’t need me anymore…”

“Go on.”

Sebastian inclined his head and walked from the clinic. Cassandra watched him go, her eyes narrowing as he took the stairs at the end of the corridor. She swung back around to look at Anders.

“That was the Prince of Starkhaven, was it not?”

“Mm. Sebastian Vale, Prince of Starkhaven. Former Brother of the Chantry.”

“A wild man in his youth. Now tied closely to Elthina. Why was he here?” Leliana joined Justice by the table near Anders.

“Because he can get supplies from the Chantry without being questioned. And Hawke helped him kill the people who killed his family, so we’re sorta stuck with him loitering about and telling us all how our souls are doomed to the void for simply existing. Though, he’s been better recently.”

Cassandra snorted. “He kept watching Leliana and I.”

“Sebastian treats Elthina like a mother. You are here to question her,” Hawke said.

“Well, I do not wish trouble from him.”

“He’s renounced the brotherhood. He does plan to retake his throne.”

“Does he live at the Chantry?” Leliana asked.

“Yes…” Hawke answered.

“Interesting. Thank you. So the only Chantry support down here is a former brother who owes Hawke. Things are already looking damning for Elthina. For Meredith, I think we’ll need to see the Gallows. Maybe tomorrow we could visit and talk to her? I’d like to bring you and Justice, Anders. Get your opinions on what we are seeing.”

“We’d best bring Fenris then,” Anders said.

“And if you’re taking Justice, then we’re coming,” Hawke said. “But for now, how about we head to the Hanged Man for some mystery stew and terrible ale?

“That sounds…” Cassandra started.

“Wonderful,” Leliana butt in.

“Sounds perfect, actually,” Eavan said. “I could eat a pot of stew.”

“She means an entire pot. Not a big bowl,” Anders said.

“Oh, we know. We were on a ship with her. The captain nearly cried when she ate a whole ham one night,” Leliana said.

“I was starving,” Eavan said, grinning. “And that was good Ferelden ham. The best.”

“Ah, but Orlesian ham…”

“We know, tastes of despair. Why that is needed is beyond me. Anders, close this clinic. You are exhausted and pale. I am fairly certain you have had too much lyrium. Justice, help him. The rest, clean up. He needs food,” Cassandra said.

“Yes...Ser?” Anders’ widened his eyes at Eavan who grinned.

“Do not call me that. Now you sit there. We will clean. And somebody go get Fenris.”

“Don’t fight it, just let Cassandra take over. It’s easier.” Leliana laughed, but followed Cassandra’s orders.

“Hush, Leliana. Hush.” Cassandra grumbled out the words, but she was smiling.

***

“And then Hawke says, ‘I’ll charge towards the dragon’s flank while you charge towards the dragon’s mouth, Fenris. I’ll stab it with my sword and you’ll take it’s snout’ and Broody is ignoring Blondie’s hand waving and does it and the next thing we know, Hawke’s tripped and brained herself and the dragon has a tooth caught on Broody’s sword harness.”

“No. Then what happened?”

Cassandra’s head was propped up on her fist while she listened to Varric talk. Varric grinned at the question.

“Well, Blondie here goes nuts. Justice is peering out of his eyes and lightning is slamming into the dragon. He gets a good hit in that dazes the thing, and I fire off a bolt that manages to knock Broody loose. As he falls, Blondie hits the dragon square in the eye with the lighting and the thing drops and it’s big old head lands on Hawke.”

“I still have a dent from that rock I collapsed on.”

“And Blondie rushed over to check over Broody and left me to shove that head off of Hawke. And that’s when I knew for sure that he was in love with Broody.”

“More like in fear that he was bleeding out,” Anders groused while pouring himself the last of the ale on the table.

“Should have listened to Anders. He’s fought two dragons?” Eavan’s mug thumped on the table and she waved her hand for another round. “It was two, right?”

“The bone dragon and the High dragon,” Anders said, tapping one finger against his chin. “Though I still don’t count that bone dragon. And really, I told you to not touch those bones.”

“He did. Repeatedly.” Justice nodded solemnly. “I believe I did as well.”

“Thank you, Justice. Yes, yes. I picked up the bones. Thought I was doing something good, not bringing alive an electricity-wreathed dragon,”  Eavan said.

“The fight was most valiantly fought,” Justice said. “We banished the evil maleficar and returned the dragon to its rightful resting place.”

Varric held up a hand. “Wait. Wait wait wait. Blondie was telling me the truth? I thought he was fibbing! I want to know everything. How many dragons have you killed then, Commander?”

“Not counting the Archdemon and the bone dragon, two high dragons plus countless drakes and dragonlings. We cleared out that dragon cult, remember, Leli.”

“How could I forget? That man wished us to desecrate Andraste’s ashes,” Leliana said as she sipped at a glass of wine.

Varric slapped his hand on the table. “Wait, so that was true, too?”

“Yes. I have seen them with my own eyes. A simple urn kept in a solitary shrine. It was most inspiring,” said Leliana.

“Yeah well, the inspiration was lacking since we were all in our smalls.” Eavan sniffed and drank down another mug. She waved her hand, caught Leliana’s eye, and put her hand down. “Ah, Leli, come on.”

“I am not carrying you to bed, Eavey. You’re heavier than you look.”

Eavan pouted, slumping in her chair. She winced and wiggled and reached into a pouch and pulled out a squat stone flask. Her eyes lit up. “Ah-hah…”

“Oh no…” Leliana held up a hand. “Eavey, no.”

“I remember that flask. Oghren always...Commander…” Anders had sat up straight at the sight of the flask.

“I do not think you should drink that, Commander,” Justice said as Eavan opened the flask and took a swig.

Her face turned bright red and then bone white. Her eyes widened as she went green. Then she swallowed, pounded her chest, and belched.

“Deep mushroom whiskey. Aged in barrels lined with fresh lichen. We keep them in the sub-basement of the Vigil.”

“You’re shitting me?” Varric stared in awe at Eaven. “You’re drinking Dwarven aged whiskey?”

“Once you’ve had a good swallow from the Joining, nothing else really makes you feel that sickly slick drunk feeling anymore.”

Anders held out his hand for the flask. “I haven’t had a proper drink since I left. Please?”

“Anders, I do not think…”

“Shut it, Justice.” Anders took the flask and ignored Justice’s pursed lips. He didn’t stop to smell the liquid in the flask and took a big swig.

Icy cold burst across his tongue and burned down his throat. Earthy mushroom mixed with musty lichen and the sharp tang of smoked wood mixed and seared his tastebuds. His nostrils stung, making his eyes water. The liquor hit his stomach and his stomach heaved and then settled. The pain receded and left him light-headed and seeing doubles. “Yeah. That’s...that’s his good stuff.”

“It reeks.” Fenris wrinkled his nose.

“Mm. Tastes like I licked the deep roads and belched out one of the children,” Anders said.

“No more for you, then. Gimme. You’re already cross-eyed,” Eavan said.

“I believe he has had enough. If we are going to the Gallows tomorrow, he should be rested. Not hungover.”

“Aww, Fenris!”

Fenris ignored Anders and stood. As he did, Leliana, Cassandra, and Eavan stood. “He’s right, we do need our rest. Master Tethras, it has been an honor.” Cassandra held her hand out to Varric

Varric stood and took Cassandra’s proffered hand, turned it, and brushed a kiss to the back of it. “Lady Cassandra, a true pleasure.”

Cassandra held her hand to her chest and sighed. Then, she straightened her back and marched from the room. Leliana tittered and rushed after her. Eavan patted Varric’s back.

“Good job. See you tomorrow. Come on, Fenris, I’ll help you get Anders home.”

“Commander!” Anders threw up his arms. “Is it time to dance?”

Fenris sighed and swung Anders up into his arms. Anders wrapped one arm around Fenris’ neck and began purring. Within minutes, he was snoring softly. Eavan chuckled and led them from Varric’s rooms. Anders snoozed all the way home.

***

It was such a pretty day. Anders watched the sun sparkle on the water as the ferry bobbed its way to the Gallows. The sun was bright in a blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. Satina was still visible, though slowly fading as the day brightened. Next to him, Fenris shifted. “It feels wrong.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one thinking that. I notice you brought your sword and wore your armor.”

“Everybody did.”

Anders nodded. The Gallows grew closer and the morning bustle of merchants could be seen from the small dock. Already there was a crowd of Tranquil moving about - some sweeping, some cleaning, some setting up tables, and some simply meandering.

“Maker.” Cassandra muttered the word. “It feels like a prison here.”

“It is a prison.” Anders’ tone was sharp.

Cassandra glanced at him and then up to the tall sturdy tower that loomed over the broad courtyard. “It was a prison, yes?”

“For the slaves.” Hawke shifted next to Justice. “Elthina said it was simply expedient to turn it into a Circle.”

Leliana sighed. Next to her, Eavan stirred. “I fought through the Ferelden Circle when it was taken over by abominations. This has the same feeling of barely held violence.”

“Elthina…” Sebastian started to talk and then swallowed, hard. “Elthina doesn’t approve that you didn’t go see her first. She wouldn’t tell me why. I fear that perhaps your worries are based in some fact. She became angry with me and...and told me to leave the Chantry.”

“You can stay with me, Sebastian. No sense in returning there.”

“Hawke, you do not have to do that.”

“We’ll talk once this is over with.”

“I know. The Circle is Elthina’s responsibility. As is Meredith. And we shall figure out what is going on and put a stop to it. I owe you that, Hawke. You heard me when my parents died. You didn’t simply preach peace, but helped me reach it.”

The ferry bumped against the dock and the crew began to tie off. Everybody quieted. The oppressive atmosphere of the Gallows was overwhelming. A sick tightness that cramped muscles and made every noise feel muffled.

Cassandra was the first off the ferry, followed by Leliana and then Eavan. Anders found himself bracketed by Fenris and Justice. Merrill was between Hawke and Isabela. Sebastian and Varric brought up the rear.

“Andraste’s grace, there are so many. Surely these are not all apprentices. There are many Tranquil that are old…” Leliana’s voice was faint.

“They make them Tranquil whether they pass their Harrowing or not.” Anders voice was bitter. “That’s against Chantry law.”

“Indeed. And we are going to find out why,” Cassandra said. She strode across the Gallows courtyard. She was met at the base of the stairs by a man in official Templar armor. Helmet under his left arm and right hand resting on his sword, Knight Captain Cullen stood straight and at attention.

“May I help you?”

Cassandra looked him over and dismissed his rank. “We are here to speak to the Knight Commander.”

“I’m sorry. She is seeing nobody.”

“You misunderstand me. I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and the Right Hand of the Divine. I am not asking. I am here to see Meredith and you will take me to her, Knight Captain.”

“I...I can’t. I’m sorry, My Lady...but I am under orders…”

“And mine supersede hers.”

“Cassandra, let’s try it my way. Who are you?”

“Knight Captain Cullen, My Lady.” Cullen managed to snap himself straighter.

“I am Lady Leliana, the Left Hand of the Divine and the Nightingale of the Most Holy. Why do you…”

“Cullen?”

Eavan pushed Leliana and Cassandra out of the way. “Cullen Rutherford, from the Ferelden Circle?”

“Oh Maker. Commander Tabris.” Cullen took a step back.

“Why are you here? A Knight Captain? When I last saw you you were pale as a sheet and nearly undone from torture. How...why? You should be...not here. I would never…” Eavan narrowed her eyes. “The Chantry did this.”

“Now Eavan…”

“Leli, you remember him. We rescued him. They toyed with him, the demons. Tortured him. Bound him. And now he’s here in Kirkwall surrounded by Tranquil?”

Cassandra grunted. “Go to your Knight Commander and tell her we are here. If she does not come out, we are going in.”

“Yes...Yes, My Lady. Commander…” Cullen was pale, hands shaking. He took a step back, turned, and ran.

Eavan cursed under her breath. “It hasn’t been that long since the atrocity of the Circle. No matter how good of a man, how steady, something like that stays with you. I’ve seen Wardens falter and need rest. We don’t throw into a position of authority.”

“He’s been here as long as I have, Eavey.” She looked back at Anders and he shrugged. “He has. And he made Knight Captain fairly quickly.”

They were interrupted by the sound of armored feet. Cullen reappeared at the top of the stairs. Next to him stood a tall woman in the armor of the Knight Commander and carrying a blood-red sword that glimmered when the sun hit it. Varric groaned and Hawke whispered, “No.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Knight Commander Meredith demanded.

“Knight Commander, you will put down your sword and submit to the authority of the Chantry.”

“You are from the Chantry? From Val Royeaux? Do you bring the Rite of Annulment with you, then?”

Anders grasped Fenris’ arm. “No. You can’t. You have no reason…”

“This Circle is filled with maleficar. Blood mages lurk within its walls. You should know as one stands in your mist. The great Darktown Healer. And you brought him to me. We shall make him Tranquil as an example.”

Fenris growled. Cassandra held a hand up and stepped forward. “I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. You will put down your weapons and submit to the Will of the Chantry or suffer the consequences.”

Knight Commander scoffed. “Do you know what this is? Oh, I know you do, Master Dwarf? A gift, from the Deep Roads. And a boon from the Maker himself. I do not need your paltry Chantry to tell me what to do. Not anymore. The Gallows is safe because I make it safe. These mages are kept safe because I deem it a necessity. Their lives are mine to do with…”

“She’s gone mad!” A tall elf wrapped in the robes of the First Enchanter shoved his way through the throng of templars. He dodged a hand and ran down the stairs to clutch at Cassandra. “Mad with power and that...that thing. She’s locked us all away. Turned nearly half of us Tranquil. Yesterday, she had a twelve year old put to the brand. A twelve year old.”

“Do not listen to Orsino. The First Enchanter is senile.”

“Meredith! Listen to yourself. Please.”

Cassandra shook him off and shoved him behind her. She drew her sword and swung her shield free. “In the name of the Chantry, I am taking control of this Circle. You will lay down your weapons or face the consequences.”

Meredith laughed. “Consequences? I will show you consequences!” She raised the sword and gave a yell. Half the templars followed her. The rest backed away. Meredith charged down the stairs, sword held in front of her.

Cassandra held out her hands and focused. Meredith drew closer, and the group tensed.

“Wait. Let Cassandra work,” Leliana said. “Let her do her job. If she cannot stop her, we will aid her.”

Cassandra pushed out with her hands. The templars around Meredith staggered and fell. They convulsed, twitched, writhed, and screamed in pain. Meredith shrugged off the attack and kept coming. Cassandra raised her shield, held her sword at the ready, and leaned forward to meet the charge.

A fireball flew over Cassandra’s head and hit Meredith in the face. She screamed as the fire caught her skirts and cowl ablaze. Orsino summoned another fireball. Before he could throw it, Cassandra charged forward. Meredith swept out with her sword, and a shockwave burst outward. Cassandra leaned into the power, teeth gritted, feet sliding over the cobblestone of the courtyard. Orsino stumbled, the fireball falling to splash harmlessly against the stone cobbles. The rest behind Cassandra fell backwards.

Meredith met Cassandra at the base of the stairs. The red sword met Cassandra’s shield in a splash of fire and another shockwave. Cassandra cried out and pushed back against the power emanating from the sword.

“You will not win.” Cassandra ground out the words while turning aside another swing of the Meredith’s sword.

“I carry the Maker’s might, Seeker. I am doing his work.” Meredith screamed and slammed the sword into the cobblestones.

The Gallows shook. Anders turned at the sound of creaking metal and watched as one of the statues that adorned the courtyard stepped down from its place on the wall and began to advance.

“Commander!’ He pointed. “There are...statues…”

Eavan pulled twin daggers from her back and fell into a low crouch. “Leliana. We will be needing your bow today.”

“I wish I could lend you my lyrium,” Fenris said while gripping his sword.

“She’s mad with power. She’ll bring the entire Gallows down if we don’t stop her.” Orsino had gotten to his feet.

“Leave her to Cassandra. We need to stop those statues.”

“No!” Justice stood, her sword in her hand. “It is Meredith’s sword causing this. She must be stopped. We must aid Cassandra. Anders, Merrill, and Orsino, keep those statues at bay. The rest of us must shield Cassandra and put a stop to Meredith. I can hear the sword. Its song is painful, the sound of a million screams. The cry of a dragon on the air.”

Eavan clutched her daggers and nodded at Justice. “Then we go fight Meredith and her men. Anders? Do you have this?”

“Go, Commander. I think we can handle a few metal statues. Orsino, are you any good with cold?”

Fenris glanced at Anders and nodded. Anders smiled and then turned to take on the first statue. He gestured and a wave of cold burst from his hands to coat the metal legs. Merrill pulled out a small knife and slid it over the skin of her palm. Blood dripped, gathered, and coalesced into a ball that pulsed once and then shot out. Vines grabbed at the frozen leg and pulled. There was a screech and the metal warping.

“Go!” Anders glanced back at Fenris. “Go help them. We have this.”

Fenris turned and charged towards Meredith. Cassandra was fending off attacks with her shield. Meredith’s swings were filled with fire and a powerful discharge of electricity.

Her templars were standing up and rushing to her aid. Eavan, Hawke, Isabela, and Fenris intercepted them. Screams filled the air. Blood flowed thick over the worn cobbles. Fenris swung, hit flesh and bone, pulled back his arm, and swung again.

Time slowed as more templars joined in the fight. He couldn’t see anybody but the faceless metal helms, the red of the Templar cloth, the shine of the Templar sword. He sliced through them, hitting their joints, under their arms, the soft clasps of on the helmets that weren’t shielded. And they fell around him, dying or dead, bleeding out their last moments in the dust.

He turned to engage an enemy behind him and caught sight of Cassandra parrying another swing. Meredith was screaming, her eyes wide, foam flecks gathering around her lips. Cassandra met another wild swing and kicked Meredith’s left knee. Meredith’s leg buckled. As she fell to the side, Cassandra swung her shield and caught Meredith’s chin. She followed it up with a slice that cut down through Meredith’s shoulder and into her chest. Her arm fell to her side and with it, the sword.

The sword met the cobblestones and shattered. Meredith’s blood mixed with the shards of red and there was another pulse of sickly power. The shards shivered and then began to spin. Cassandra took a step back and then another...and then another.

“Move,” She screamed as she turned and ran.

The remaining templars scattered. Anders looked up from where he was finishing off a statue to see Fenris running towards him.

Behind Fenris was a whirlwind of pulsating red. It spun tighter and tighter until it collapsed in on itself. There was a single chime and time stopped. Anders watched as the sun hit each shard of red before it solidified. Time sped up, and Meredith’s scream that had started when the sword shattered stopped.

There, where Meredith fell, lay a red skeletal statue. Clawed hands reached outward, as if gesturing for help. Mouth open, eyes wide, Meredith was entombed in the red crystal.

Cassandra stepped towards the statue and stopped. Slowly, she lowered her shield and sword. “You, all of you who fought, are under arrest. Knight Captain, take control of your forces and put these men and women in irons. Leliana, you are to take some of the smarter ones with you to bring Grand Cleric Elthina here. I want to know why this has happened, and I want to know now.”

“I’ll go with Leliana,” Eavan said.

“I shall as well,” Justice said. “Fenris...perhaps...Anders…”

Anders was staring at Meredith. “It’s over? It’s really over? You will fix this, right? Please tell me you aren’t just going to return us...this...all of it...to what it was.”

“This was never what the Circles were meant to be. None of this was meant to be. We will straighten this out, fix it, and these mages will have peace and the freedom we can give them,” Cassandra said.

“But the Circle…”

“Is still needed, Anders,” Leliana spoke slowly, gently. “Most Holy wants reform, but it cannot happen overnight. But perhaps we can find a way to make changes happen now. After all, you are proof that mages can live and work and do the Maker’s will while not locked away.”

Orsino let his fireball die away. He took a step towards Cassandra. “I am First Enchanter Orsino. Please, let me help you. My mages...my charges…”

“I welcome the aid, Orsino. Anders, will you stay to offer healing?”

“Yes. I will, yes. I don’t have to stay, though afterwards, right?”

Cassandra smiled. “I believe you have shown your trustworthiness. No. And even if I wanted to, I couldn’t say yes. You are a Warden and the Commander of the Grey’s problem, not mine. As a Warden, will you aid us?”

“I will. Fenris is staying, though.”

“Goes without saying. Where Anders goes, I go as well.”

Sebastian sighed. “I should go with the Lady Eavan and the Lady Leliana.”

“Come, my fine archer. With our help, you can regain the throne to Starkhaven and perhaps institute some change there as well.” Leliana held out her hand. “Most Holy would approve of a man such as yourself in charge.”

“Thank you.”

Eavan winked at Anders and turned to follow Leliana and Sebastian. Justice walked next to her, her back straight and a smile on her face.

Anders looked around at the Tranquil, down at Meredith, and then up where Cullen stood with the templars. The templars had put their swords away. Their helmets had been removed. He took a closer look at the faces before him.

“They are trapped as much as you are. We leash them with lyrium and force them to endure the Circle.”

“I know. But it doesn’t mean I like or trust them.”

Cassandra smiled. “But you’ll help?”

“I’ll help.”

Anders took a step forward, knelt down and touched an injured templar. He healed a raw wound to her shoulder and one her side and then stood and made his way to the next templar. Behind him stood Fenris, an unyielding wall of support. Together, they made their way through the templars and up into the Gallows. Nobody tried to touch Anders or stop them.

By the end of the day, the mages who could heal had set-up a triage under Anders’ supervision. Orsino and Cullen had sat down with Cassandra and gone through Meredith’s office. What they found spoke of paranoia, fear, anger, and madness. Cassandra made sure all evidence was packed up to take with her.

Elthina was found dead in the Chantry. An empty bottle lay on her bedside, the label marked as a very potent sleeping aid. In her office were reports from before the Qunari invasion, plans to remove the Viscount, approval of each case of Tranquility, and plans to make a templar the next Viscount. There was a letter on her desk. In it, Elthina said she would rather face the Maker than face Most Holy over what had happened in Kirkwall.

***

“We’re putting a Warden outpost here. We need to find this Thaig and close it.” Eavan was curled up in the corner of the settee. Anders was curled up on the other side. “I want you to run it.”

“What?”

“Anders…”

“Eavan…”

“I’ll send you Nate.”

“Oh, now that’ll go over well. And isn’t he your Second-in-Command?”

Eavan shrugged. “I’m giving that position to Sigrun. She’s earned it. I’m making you Warden Commander Anders Hawke of Kirkwall. Nathaniel Howe will help you with the day-to-day. I give you both leave to recruit.”

“Balls.”

Eavan grinned. She shook her head and then stared at Anders. “I’m sorry we can’t return you to your former human glory.”

“It’s ok. I don’t know what that abomination and demon were thinking when they turned me into an elf and Fenris into a human, but the outcome has been positive. I sometimes wake up from dreams and the Chantry is in ruins. Justice and I would have done something truly catastrophic. I can feel it.”

“Well, this City could use a good natural disaster. Then we could move it to a better location. One with a stronger veil to start.”

“I’m just glad we’re building a new Circle. Cassandra doesn’t trust the Veil in the Gallows. She wants the entire site turned into something else. I’d suggest letting it rot, but…”

“That’s how you get blood mages.”

Anders grinned. “Well, she’s offering it to the Wardens.”

“Balls,” Eavan said.

“We already have the Vigil. It’s pretty...iffy. And Soldier’s Peak. What’s one more iffy site? I refuse to sleep there, though,” Anders said.

“No. I don’t want it. We’ll put a Warden Outpost on the outskirts of town. You can stay living here unless you need to be out.”

“Fenris wants to join.”

Eavan grew quiet. “That’s up to you. I’m working on a cure, though. Avernus...he’s close. I always regretted having you drink. I should have just…”

“No. Becoming a Warden saved me. It led me here. It led me to Fenris. Don’t.”

Eavan looked up and Anders followed her gaze to the door. Fenris stood there. Anders blushed, trying to ignore how his ears flushed hot. Eavan chuckled. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll be here for a few weeks more to get things settled. If you don’t mind us using the mansion for Warden business for a while…”

“Just move them in here. I have basement room,” Fenris said. “Better than having Anders having to go to some building on the Coast.”

Anders chuckled as Eavan’s grin grew. “Perfect.” She hopped up and mussed Anders’ hair before leaving.

Fenris took her seat and Anders scooted across the settee to snuggle against him. Fenris let out a sigh and wrapped one arm around Anders’ waist.

The room grew quiet, peaceful. Anders turned his head and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ shoulder.

“I love you.”

Fenris smiled and tightened his arm around Anders’ shoulder.

“I know.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
